Do I Belong Here?
by Laheara
Summary: Dastan's early life just after the King brought him to the palace. In part 12, Sharaman's POV of happens and then the big reunion in Dastan's room where new friendships are cemented.
1. Welcoming Wonders

Title: Do I Belong Here?  
Author: Laheara  
Summary: This is my take on Dastan's early life just after the King brought him to the palace. How does he win over his brothers, the problems along the way and how he sets it straight in his own mind that his world has changes. Dastan has some hard memories and lots of new challenges to deal with the first year he's in the palace. Will his new brothers ignore him or try to help?

* * *

"Brother, take him up."

Dastan was in awe as he passed through the palace gates. No one ever got this close to the palace without the guards shoving them back. It was a very open space beyond gates and the stairs were lined with servants wanting to help the King and his brother. They stopped and servants came to help the King off and another took his horse. Nizam waved over a tall man who stood ready beside the horse. The royal nudged Dastan's arm and pointed to the man.

"This man will help you down, boy."

"I don't need help." Dastan quickly pulled his left leg over the saddle and jumped down right in front of the man.

The King smiled at the boys energy as he came over while Nizam dismounted. "I will let you get cleaned up and have a proper meal then I will introduce you to your brothers."

"I have brothers?"

"You do now. My two sons, Prince Tus and Prince Garsiv, will become your brothers." The King put a hand on Dastan's shoulder and pointed up at the beautiful golden exterior of Nasaf's palace. "This is now your home Dastan. You will be a Prince from now on."

Dastan looked up at the immense building before him. You could see this place from all over the city but few had ever gotten close to it and no one he knew had ever been inside. It was known as a forbidden place for people like him. And now to be told that he would be living there with the King and Princes was a lot to digest.

Dastan seemed very lost in thought so Sharaman waved a woman over and ordered a room be made ready for the new Prince along with a meal and a bath. The woman hurried away to the pass on these orders and as she vanished into the palace another woman came to take Dastan. She took his hand and guided him inside as he watched as the king and Nizam pass there swords and outer cloaks to waiting servants.

"Come, brother, we have news for you to pass on to our friends here and abroad on your visit to Avrat tomorrow."

The two royal brothers disappeared down a long hallway to the left and Dastan was guided to the right into the living quarters of the palace. He was taken to a room with a long table and placed in a large seat and told to wait.

Dastan had no trouble with the request he was still staring at all the beautiful things around him. He was interested in the polished marble the most and found it funny he could see himself in it. When a servant came in with a plate of fruit to get him started he pointed. "Will there be more of this stone in my room?"

The young girl looked at where he was pointing and smiled as she nodded. "Oh yes, there is marble all over the palace."

"Great!" Dastan picked up an apple, his favorite fruit, and smiled as he bit into it.

Shortly a full meal was in front of him and it all smelled delicious. He had to lean forward to see everything he had to choose from and finally piled about one of everything on the plate in front of him. He would start by looking to see if he recognized it first, then sniffed it and then tasted it slowly. Some things he liked right away and other he found to sour or spicy or just didn't like the taste. The things he didn't like he put to the right hand side and the things he did stayed to his left. He noticed the pile on the left was certainly bigger and smiled. He remembered his mother teaching him not to be picky with his food and that you should try everything and be happy you have it.

He was surprised at how hungry he was but then remembered all the running from the guards. He managed to take a good bite out of everything on the table before he was to full to eat anything else. He sat and let his stomach settle for a few moments then jumped off the chair and walked around the room looking everything over. Finally his eyes fell on the one thing that he wanted to see the most. He walked over to a large blue pedestal with a white stone on top and bottom that had large purple vase sitting on top. He also remembered his mother teaching him not to touch anything that looked valuable in case you broke it by mistake. So he was very careful to observe the vase without actually touching it.

Instead he circled the vase about five times looking at from every angle he could at his current height. Then he wanted to see the top of it so he pulled the chair over and climbed up. He was no tall enough to see inside. It was empty but the gold detail on the top was just as beautiful as on the sides. He hadn't realized how long he was staring at the vase until he felt a hand on his arm. He looked down to see the same young serving girl from before.

"Your bath is prepared, my Prince. Please come with me."

Dastan wrinkled his nose at her calling him a prince but remembered what the King told him before. He took her hand so she could help him down and he followed her. She smiled at him as they walked. "I think you will like your quarters, it's not far from your brothers but still close to the baths and banquet hall. It looks out on the city below."

"Really? Do you think I'll be able to see where I lived from the window?" Dastan asked as he skipped beside her.

She smiled and nodded. "I don't know but you can see a lot of Nasaf from up there."

They went up a couple beautifully ornate staircases and down corridors with windows. Dastan ran from window to window looking out to see if he recognized anything. Things seemed so different seeing them from above, but since he spent so much time running on walls and roofs he did see some he knew.

The halls seemed to get even more ornate the further they went and finally they reached a room with a large bath in the center and Dastan walked over to put a finger in to test the temperature. He smiled that it wasn't too hot or cold. The girl held out her arms and pointed at his clothes. "I'll take your clothes to be washed. You can keep them if you like but you'll be given new ones that are more appropriate for your new position."

Dastan thought for a moment but liked having his old clothes around to remind him where he came from and in case he decided he wanted to go back. "I'd still like to keep them." The girl nodded and waiting while he undressed. "Has the King ever done anything like this before? I mean, just take in someone off the streets?"

She actually laughed this time. "No, never. You must have really impressed him today with that rescue. My brother was one of the honour guard out this morning and he told me what you did. It was very brave."

"It wasn't anything important, I was just helping my friend Bis. He's good at getting into trouble and I always have to get him out of it. When can I see him again? I really want to show him this place and tell him he can visit whenever he wants."

Dastan looked a little nervous as he stopped disrobing. "Could you?" He made a circle with his finger of her turning around. A great smile spread across her face and she quickly obeyed. He took off the last layer of clothing and climbed into the bath. "Alright, I'm in."

She turned back around, the smile still on her face and passed him soap and a cloth. "I'll go get you something to wear, just call when you're done. And don't forget that hair." She flipped a strand of hair off his forehead before turning around and leaving.

Dastan giggled and just sat there soaking for a while before he started cleaning. As ordered he dunked his head to get his hair wet and put the soap to it. He was enjoying the scented water when the girl came back and placed a white shirt, silver and gold trimmed jacket, black pants and shoes on a chair nearby.

She walked over to observe his progress and handed him a bottle of scented oil. "Here, put this in your hair and we'll put more on your skin when you dry off, it will make you smell nice."

Dastan tipped the bottle towards him to smell and liked the scent. She leaned down and whispered, "It's lavender and jasmine." He did as instructed and then look back at her.

She held out a large towel that could wrap around him at least twice and looked away while he climbed out. She couldn't help but smile at the boy's modesty. She dried him off then took some oil in her hands and rubbed it on his back. He took some and put it on his arms. She helped him get dressed and held him at arms length to look him over.

"Would you like me to brush your hair?" She pointed to a table and a mirror against the wall next to a window. He ran over and hopped up looking at the detailing on the mirror. She picked up a brush and started working the knots out of his locks. She put some metal clasps in for decoration and combed it all back from his face.

She pointed to a door to their left. "Your room is in there."

He turned quickly and looked at her with a big smile of anticipation. Then jumped down and ran across the room. He opened the door and stepped in to see and enormous room with a big four-poster bed, three large windows, another table and chair, a table for eating and lots of decorations everywhere. The ceiling had incredibly detailed painting and gold work and the white drapes flowed in the gentle breeze. It smelled like a combinations of his bath salts and the oils and he saw candles and incense burning.

Dastan turned around to look at the girl. "This is all mine? You could fit fifty people in this space."

"You're a Prince now, Dastan. You're going to have a lot of nice things."

"Is this what my brother's rooms look like?"

"Close, but they have personal things they've acquired over the years. You'll get to add lots that you like in time also. Like this."

Dastan looked over to see she had moved to a space near the double wooden doors. He saw the pedestal and the vase he had been admiring from before. "I can have it? I won't get in trouble?"

"The King said you can have anything you like. I saw how interested you were in this so I had it brought up. There are plenty of these to take its place down there. If you see anything else you like just tell me."

"So I'll be seeing you more?"

"Would you like that?"

"Yes, you've been very nice." He blushed a little but kept eye contact with her.

She smiled and nodded. "Well then, it's a good thing they King has made me your personal servant. My name is Cora."

Dastan had a huge smile on his face as he walked over and hugged her. "I'm glad, Cora."

"Now I have to take you down to meet your Father and Brothers."

"I can't wait to meet them and we can start to have fun together. They can show me around the rest of this place and their rooms. And I want to thank the King for being so kind."

"You'll be able to tell him that very soon. Come let's go." She fidgeted with his clothes and hair a little longer to be sure he looked his best and then led him to the double doors.

They walked down a couple more corridors and along the way she pointed out his brothers rooms down the hall from him. "This is the Kings private meeting room. You only come in here when invited by His Majesty and always wait to be announced." She spoke to a man on the left of the door and he disappeared inside. Dastan was able to make out a little of the room through the doors before they closed again. A few moments late the man came back and the doors opened fully. Cora waved for him to go in but he hesitated. Then he saw the King stand and wave him forward so he followed.

As Dastan entered the bright room he saw a very ornate table with five equally ornate chairs around it. The walls were covered in art and fabrics and the again the drapes weaved in the breeze and he could smell a different fragrance than in his room. Sharaman sat at the head of the table and two boys not much older than him sat to the King's right. Dastan assumed these were his new brothers. He walked over and a man pulled the chair out for him to sit opposite the sandy haired boy. He saw the boy smile as his new brother came closer and it was sincere. However, the dark haired boy didn't seem as inviting. He followed Dastan with his eyes but didn't smile or nod.

When Dastan was seated at the table the King sat also. "Dastan, these are my sons, Tus, the future Crown Prince of Persia and his younger brother, Prince Garsiv. They will help you learn your way around and get you ready for up-coming events in the short-term."

Dastan looked at each boy as they were introduced and Tus smiled and extended a hand of greeting which Dastan took. When he put out his hand to Garsiv the boy hesitated and looked at his father. Tus kicked him under the table and finally he took his new little brother's hand in a very brief shake. As soon as he was released his hand snaked back under the table and could be seen wiping it off. Tus kicked him again and he just shrugged and sat perfectly still and straight looking at his Father.

Dastan looking at the King and smiled. "Thank you for bringing me here. I never thought anything like this would ever happen and its all be so incredible."

Sharaman beamed at the sweet boy and took his hands. "My boy, you are most welcome. I look forward to getting to know you well, but I have already seen inside your heart and know it to be pure and good. That is why I brought you here, so that goodness may someday benefit our Kingdom. I hope you will see this place as home very soon Dastan."

"I'm sure I will and thank you again."

The King smiled and released the boy's hands. He looked at his two sons and nodded. "Boys, I trust you will be kind to your new brother and teach him what he needs to know. He will be joining you in your studies tomorrow."

Tus smiled and nodded. "Of course, Father, we will do as you request." He waited for a few seconds then kicked his brother again.

Garsiv simply looked up at their Father and nodded. "Of course, Father."

Sharaman decided not to say anything to Garsiv at the moment. He hoped the boy would see the nobility in Dastan's soul that he witnessed today and treat him like a true part of the family. He knew that Tus would follow his wishes and help Dastan acclimate. The King stood and both boys rose with him, Tus waved a hand for Dastan to follow and he did.

"Well, I will leave you all to get to know each other. We will dine tonight and speak more."

"Good day, Father." Both Prince's said and again Tus waved for Dastan to follow.

"Good day, Father." Sharaman smiled and Tus came around the table to collect Dastan and the three newly introduced brothers left the King's private chambers.

* * *

End Part 1

I just couldn't resist the cuteness of doing Dastan as a child and seeing how they family finally gelled together. You know there was conflict between Garsiv and Dastan, but what got them over it? LOTS of questions so I decided to take a shot at it. Hope you don't mind. LOL

OK, so the brothers are introduced, now how will they get along? I really have no idea how long this story will be, but knowing me, LONG! I have about 4 chapters right now and plans for at least 10 chapters. Maybe more depending on the feedback.

I have a very bad habit of not finishing stories so I'm holding off posting parts until I know how they will fit in later. I have about another 2 parts ready now. Just need some tweaking.

Question. Does anyone know the name of the fruit that Nizam was holding in the movie and Dastan said he used to buy them for him as a child? I'd like to include a little part on that.


	2. Tour and Conflict

The three boys walked down the hall until they were in same area as their own chambers. Tus stopped next a door and looked at Dastan. "This is my room and Garsiv's is across the hall there. If you want to ask us anything, this is where you will find us most times. We will come to take you to our study area where the tutors teach us about the Kingdom and our part in it." Tus looked to Garsiv to see if he wanted to add anything but he wasn't even looking at the new boy. "Would you like a tour of the palace?"

Dastan smiled, giddy with excitement. "Yes, I would love that. Do I get a horse?"

"Of course you do, and riding lessons. Maybe you can pick out a horse you'd like to start with today?"

"Great!" Dastan jumped with excitement this time.

Tus laughed and put his hand on his new little brother's shoulder. "Well let's start the tour. Do you think you remember how to get back to the main entrance?"

Dastan nodded. "Yes, I have a very good sense of direction."

Garsiv snuffed at this comment but Tus quickly covered by getting Dastan's attention back on him. "Well let's test it shall we? Show us the way."

Dastan looked at Garsiv again but the smile on Tus's face was far more inviting so he nodded and whirled around heading back to the first of the beautiful stone and metal staircases. They quickly ended up back down in front of the main entrance and he jumped to a stop by one of the massive doors marking their destination.

"Very good, little one. Now let's see some more of this level. This is the official part of the palace where Father entertains and meets with foreign dignitaries. We must behave as Prince's when we come down here as we are representing the Kingdom and our Father."

Dastan nodded and Tus continued to explain rooms and tapestries and other art work as they travelled. His oldest brother seemed very warm and inviting but Dastan could feel the cold glare he was getting from Garsiv. It wasn't hard to imagine the Prince was not at all happy about this new arrangement. Dastan wanted to say something but he didn't know what. He turned his attention back to Tus and straightened up trying to copy the older boys walk. He was listening to the way Tus spoke so he could sound more like a Prince.

Finally as they passed another room a servant came to say the King wished to speak with Tus immediately. He turned to Garsiv and gave him a knowing look. "You will have to continue the tour, brother."

Garsiv looked much put upon but nodded as Tus left. "You wanted a horse, this way to the stables." As they walked he explained a few more things and then started talking about all of their duties and responsibilities as Prince's and what was expected of them especially Tus. "Don't bother him with every little question, ask your servant girl, she has worked in the palace her whole life and knows how it is here."

Dastan nodded as he nearly had to run to keep up with Garsiv longer strides. "What about you? Can I ask you questions?"

Garsiv looked at him out of the corner of eye with a raised eyebrow. "If they are about battle strategy, fighting techniques or weaponry, yes, you may ask me."

"You don't like me very much do you?"

Garsiv gave him another sideways glare, like he was looking at bug. "I don't see the purpose of having you here. Father already has an heir to the thrown and I will one day command our armies. We don't need a third Prince; there is no point of you."

"Maybe he just liked me and wanted someone around to talk to who didn't have too much to worry about like you both do? Maybe I'm supposed to be trained to help both of you so there isn't so much for you to do? I'm a really fast learner and I don't mind hard things. I can help you, if you give me chance."

Garsiv didn't look convinced. "I have no choice but to 'give you a chance' as you put it. Father has ordered both Tus and I to be your teachers and guides until you feel comfortable here. But don't think you can win me over with a foolish move or a sweet smile as you did _my_ Father. I will be watching you, _brother_."

Garsiv almost spat the last word and Dastan jumped a little at the venom in his words and expression. At that moment, Dastan really missed Tus and hoped he would come back soon. They reached a double door and two guards opened it to allow them access to the riding area and the stables.

Garsiv walked over to a fine black stallion and stroked the horse's neck and back. "This is Aksh, my horse, don't ever touch him. I am the only one who rides him, understand?"

Dastan nodded and reached up to pet the horse's nose but Garsiv pulled its head away and continued walked down the stalls. "This is Tus's horse, and the one on the far end is Father's. Also don't touch either of them unless you have permission. You may choose a horse from any of the others here. Tell one of the stable hands your choice and they will groom the horse for lessons tomorrow. You also may not leave the palace grounds without an escort, so don't try. Now if you'll excuse me, I have sparing practice at this time each day. Your servant can tell you anything else you need to know until tomorrow."

With a curt nod, Garsiv turned on a heel and walked away. Dastan looked up at the door back to the palace and saw Cora waiting for him to signal her. He waved and she came over. "I don't know much about horses, how do I choose one?"

"You should ask one of the boys here, I'm not really an expert either. My brother lets me ride with him but his horse is supplied by the palace."

They looked around and found a boy to help them. He asked about Dastan's skill level and how his balance was and pointed out five horses that would fit him. Dastan picked one he liked because it sniffed his hair and nuzzeled him. The boy said it would be ready for him to start lessons tomorrow. He saw the boy put a symbol on the stall similar to one on the three horses Garsiv had pointed out.

"What does that mean?"

The boy pointed to the symbol. "This is the design of each member of the royal house. The King designs them and we memorize them so all the stable hands know which horse belongs to each of you. The King hasn't given us your design yet so I just made this temporary one that is close to Tus's and Garsiv's. It will likely be different by morning when I report you've choose this horse."

"Is it hard to ride?"

The boy smiled. "From what I've heard about your skills at running and climbing things, you might be faster on your own."

Dastan laughed and looked at Cora. "Does everyone know about what happened this morning?"

Cora smiled conspiratorially. "Oh yes. You'll learn that news travels like lightning around a palace."

Dastan frowned, he didn't know if that was a good thing or not. What if he did something stupid? The whole palace would know about it half an hour. He gulped and made a strangled noise. Cora and the boy both tried to contain their smiles but finally broke.

Cora looked around to see there was no one watching and put her arm around Dastan to gave him a little hug. "You'll be fine, Dastan. Even though you are a Prince now, you will still always be one of us too and we'll look after you."

Dastan's expression immediately changed to a big smile and he hugged Cora back tightly. It was nice to know that even if he couldn't win over Tus and Garsiv, he could still be friends with the servants. Maybe even help them by having someone in authority on their side.

Cora guided Dastan around the outside of the palace and explained where doors went and how to get around to certain areas and where they princes would be studying tomorrow, then they headed back to the palace. Cora went upstairs to see if Dastan's clothes were ready for the evening meal and Dastan decided to test his knowledge of the areas of palace. He heard raised voices coming from what Tus had described as a meeting room and followed them. He knew he shouldn't be listening but he was curious to see if people here weren't that different from the ones he knew.

As he got closer he realized he knew the voices. It was the King, Tus and Garsiv. He checked around for guards who might stop him but found none. He edged closer to the room until he could hear what they were saying and hide in an alcove covered by a large tapestry and looked out around it.

"Garsiv you must be patient and give this a chance, brother." Tus's calm voice was the first heard clearly.

"Surely, son, there is room in your heart for another?"

"Why must I make room for someone who doesn't belong here. He should be on the streets where you found him not here with us. Why did you bring him here, Father? He is not one of us!"

"Garsiv, please control yourself." Tus tried to calm his brother.

"I brought him here because I saw something special in him that I believe will someday be of great use to us all. He has a great chance to do good in this position rather than in the slums. The boy has a good heart and strength of spirit, as do both of you. Try to see him in that light and not where he came from, my boy." Sharaman's words were calm and it was obvious he was trying to make Garsiv see what he saw in Dastan.

"I agree, Father. In what I have seen of him so far, he is full of wonder and excitement and eager to learn of this new world. I find him entertaining and pleasant to talk to and we have only had a short time together. Won't you try to give him the benefit of the doubt, brother?"

"Since you both seem entranced by this boy I will try as you request, but I don't see it ending well." Garsiv turned and left through a different door than where Dastan was standing across the hall. He could tell right from their first meeting that Garsiv didn't like him. But he was happy he had read Tus correctly and they were getting along and he knew the King liked him or he wouldn't be here. It did hurt that Garsiv was so against him but that just meant he had to work on the middle brother to find a way to get a chance.

Tus and Sharaman were speaking quietly now and Dastan could no longer here so he decided to head back to his rooms. He could smell the meat cooking and remembered Cora said he had different clothes to wear tonight. He found the stairs easily and headed up.

Dastan met Cora coming to find him and he skipped ahead to meet her and forced a smile on his young face. She smiled back and turned back around toward the new Prince's rooms. "So what do you think so far?" He seemed happy but Cora could see something was wrong.

"It's all so incredible, I really like how nice everyone is being. The King and Tus are really nice, the palace is beautiful and like my room and my horse."

"But…" Cora could see the boy was trouble and waited for him to continue after they arrived in his rooms.

Dastan knew he'd been found out and his shoulders slumped and hung his head. "Everything is almost perfect, but…" He sighed. "Garsiv hates me, I can tell by how he acts. He just sees me as some street rat that should be back in the dirt. What if he's right? Do I belong here? What if I can't do this? What if I shame the King or do something really stupid and he kicks me back out on the streets?"

Cora went down on one knee by the bed and looked at the frightened boy. "Dastan, listen to me, you are a very sweet boy. I've seen there is a lot you can offer and your kindness and spirit is already the talk of the palace. People here like you, I'm glad the King found you and gave you this chance. Don't worry about what anyone else thinks about you, just be yourself and people will love you. Prince Garsiv doesn't know you yet, when he does he'll come around and see the boy his Father saw in the marketplace."

Dastan looked like he was going to argue but Cora gave him a stern look and he took a breath to calm himself down. "I hope you're right."

Cora smiled at his slumped shoulders and downcast eyes and ruffled his hair. "I know I am, King Sharaman is a very good judge of character, Prince Tus likes you and I already see it in you."

End part 2

OK, so we' had a big fight, some comfort from Cora and Dastan has a new mission. To try to get Garsiv to like him. Let's see how that works out, you know it won't be easy.

Thanks for the answer to my question, I do plan to add that later.

Thanks for the reviews and alerts but I would like to hear from you alert people too. Authors LOVE feedback as much as knowing people are reading the story. Most of you are writers yourselves so you know this.

To my fellow Canadians. HAPPY CANADA DAY!

And an early HAPPY INDEPENCE DAY to the Americans among us.

Thanks to the reviewers, you guys rock, here are your answers and a few hints to come:

MorningGloryBlue: yes lots of possibilities, I have 4 big events planned but suggestions are always welcome.

Shani8: little Dastan is just so tempting to play with. Hope you enjoy the voyage ahead.

Thoughts of a Shadow: thanks, good to know I'm keeping him in character.

talk-ape: oh there will be lots of conflict between the 2 brothers, I LOVE hurt/comfort and fluff stories so they'll both be in here.

BellaCullen1789: thanks for the nice long review. I agree lots of promise here, hope I can deliver. Oh yes, he will teach his brothers a few things and in ways they won't expect too. Being a street rat had it advantages. I worked on Cora for a while, I wanted her to be the one person he doesn't have to worry about impressing. She is like his rock while on a rollercoaster for these first few months. And yes, as mentioned above, lots of adventure and fluff and danger to follow.

Now the rest of you hit that little review link and talk to me.


	3. I'm No Murderer

Part 3

For the evening meal Dastan was changed into a different set of clothes and Cora guided him to the royal banquet room and waved him in. He moved to his Father's left as before and smiled and nodded at the other three occupants. "Good evening, Father. Tus. Garsiv."

The King noticed he didn't use the term 'brothers' and felt that something had changed from earlier that day but decided against asking the boy in front of his sons. "Good evening, Dastan. Have a seat and we will begin."

As before two were welcoming and the third was looking at a bug. The meal was very filling and delicious as before. Dastan remembered all the things he'd tried before and picked them out again. He sat for a few seconds and watched Tus eat. Then he copied it as he began to eat his food. This was not lost on Tus and eventually he started indicating what to do next. Dastan smiled and followed his brother's lead. Garsiv saw the exchange between the two and growled to himself. He didn't look at Dastan all through the meal and only spoke when asked a direct question or correcting something Tus said.

After the meal they moved to some very comfortable chairs in sitting area. Dastan eagerly told the King about his day, including the tour, picking out a horse, seeing the grounds and everything he learned about parts of the palace. He made Tus blush slightly when he complimented him on being an excellent tour guide. He did not include his eavesdropping, during his second walk through, knowing it would make them all uncomfortable. And the thing he needed was to make things any worse between him and Garsiv.

Sharaman was happy his new son had a good first day in the palace. "And how are you finding life here so far? I know this first day must have been exhausting and even a little confusing. I trust your servant is helping you as much as she can."

Dastan nodded vehemently. "Oh yes, Cora has been so helpful. She knows this place very well and has told me a lot of what to expect here and who does what and who to stay away from when they look busy. I'm really glad to have her."

The King smiled and nodded. "Her mother has been my personal servant for over thirty years and I have watched Cora grow up here these last thirteen years. She has been in every part of the palace and learned from her mother and the other servants. I knew she would be perfect to help you with this transition. And her closeness in age will allow her to stay at your side for perhaps as long as her mother has been with me. I fear my sons do not always realize how much work goes into keeping a palace running smoothly and that we would be lost without our valued staff."

Tus and Garsiv both look around at the servants in the room awaiting orders. Tus had the good sense to nod in appreciation, while Garsiv just looked less annoyed than before. Which they knew was as close to a nod as anyone ever got from him.

Sharaman looked at the odd expression on Dastan's face and was curious what it meant. "Dastan? Do you agree?"

Dastan looked up at the question, entirely unsure how he should answer. He knew what he'd learned about how servants were treated by soldiers in the marketplace and he has seen how they are treated here. He didn't want to insult anyone and when the King looked surprised by his lack of answer Dastan got scared. He knew he can't just not answer a question from the King, but he didn't know what to say that wouldn't make someone angry.

Tus apparently read the boys distress and tried to get attention away from him. "I'm sure Dastan hasn't spent enough time here to really know how to respond to that question, Father. Perhaps we could ask him again in a few weeks." He said the last part as more of a joke than an actual suggestion.

Fortunately the King saw it as such. "Yes, of course, Tus. Dastan, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He was pleased to see the boy bring himself back under control and relax again. Sharaman knew that since it was still his first day he was likely unsure how to respond to many questions and made a note to be more careful over the next few weeks.

The conversation went quickly after that and Tus and Sharaman again went off to talk. Dastan was starting to wonder if this was on purpose to try to force he and Garsiv to get along. If that was the case it wasn't working very well because Garsiv still looked at him like something he wanted to squash.

"Look I know you don't like me, how about I just wait here for Tus and you can go?"

Garsiv considered the suggestion for a moment but finally decided against it. "No, I gave my word to Father to help Tus guide you. Do you need to know anything before tomorrow morning?"

Dastan thought about it and realized he had no idea. "Ah, maybe you could give me an idea of what expect? Persian history beyond a couple of years isn't something I ever had to learn. And I've never used a weapon before, I don't like them much, I find it better to just avoid trouble."

Garsiv was only half listening until Dastan mentioned weapons, which were his specialty. "We I can tell you what to expect in weapons training. Tales of old are more for Tus to help you with. Have you ever held a sword before?" Dastan looked a little concerned but shook his head. Garsiv walked over to the two guards at the door and asked for their daggers, knowing they were under orders never to give up their swords in case the palace was attacked. The men handed over the weapons and continued at their posts.

Garsiv walked into an open space outside the dining area and handed one dagger to Dastan. He held it trying to get a feel for it while he looked it over thinking of all the things he could use it for besides killing. Garsiv took up a basic stance and told Dastan to copy it then he inspected the boys posture. "This is a standard move the instructors will start you with. Seeing it ahead of time may keep you from look like a complete fool tomorrow. But don't be concerned if you don't get it right away, it took Tus nearly two days to master it."

Garsiv went through the motion at normal speed then retook his first position and told Dastan to watch closely as he retraced his steps much slower. The second time Dastan picked up a lot and went over it in his head. Garsiv stepped back into the starting pose again and told Dastan to try it.

"I think I have it all but two parts, just show me them again." He made the move of the step right before he was lost and both time Garsiv redid the pose as Dastan followed with his eyes. Then when they both retook the first pose Dastan was able to follow through the whole thing along-side Garsiv.

Garsiv was mildly impressed the boy was picking up the training so quickly. He remembered how long it took Tus learn these poses up and how quickly he had, now Dastan seemed to be somewhere right in the middle. He decided to pick up the speed and see if Dastan could follow him and he did. After about five tries Dastan was able to do it at almost full speed.

As they were working Sharaman and Tus had returned and were watching the two brothers move. Tus smiled. "Either, he's a lot better at that than I was, when I first tried, or Garsiv is a very good teacher."

Sharaman smiled also. "I would imagine it's a bit of both, my son. It is good to see them working together. As I told you the boy is clever. I could tell he knew Garsiv was resistant to all of this and so he found a common ground they could both be comfortable with."

"Yes, he is learning quickly." Tus watched his brother and their new addition to the family for a while longer. "Do you have a plan for him already? What position will he play with us? Will he join Garsiv in battles or will he be in the palace with me helping with matters of state?"

"I believe the boy has a sharp enough mind to be able to handle both. He has shown good judgment and problem solving in finding a way to make Garsiv talk to him and I saw was he did in the marketplace. He will be able to aid you both in the many troubles to come. However I fear you may always be in the position of peacekeeper between them when their tempers flare."

"As if I didn't have enough to do cleaning up after Garsiv on diplomatic missions." Tus made it sound like he was only joking, but it was actually true. His attention went back to his brothers when they finished the move Garsiv has been teaching.

Finally Dastan and Garsiv were able to do the move at full speed and without mistakes. Dastan clapped and smile widely. "That was great, can you teach me another one?"

Garsiv had to admit he was impressed by the boys enthusiasm. He looked across the room and saw his father and brother watching and nodded to them. "I believe we have had an audience."

The two walked into view and Dastan excitedly ran up to Tus. "Did you see that, I got it in just a few tries."

Tus laughed and clapped his new brothers shoulder. "Yes, I saw. You did much better than I did my first time."

Dastan looked to Sharaman who was also smiling and looked back to Garsiv who was giving the daggers back to the guards. "Well Garsiv is a good teacher, I guess."

Sharaman smiled. "Yes, he is at that."

The middle prince didn't seem to notice the comment but inwardly he enjoyed any positive attention from his Father. "Perhaps tomorrow won't be as painful to watch as I thought it would be."

"Oh I'll surprise you in more ways than you know when we start training." Dastan had a confident look in his eyes that made them all believe he would keep his word.

Garsiv was pleased to see the boy could take an insult in stride, as he had feared he would be terribly sensitive and weak. Dastan was happy he had finally found a way to connect with Garsiv and now he was starting to think he really could belong here.

"Well you should all head back to your rooms, it is late and you must be up early tomorrow to begin your lessons. Lets have something to show Nizam when he returns in a few days." Sharaman was shuffling the boys into the hallway.

"Yes, Father, good night." Tus said in a nod and stepped out.

Garsiv and Dastan followed similarly and started back to their hallway. A servant came to ask Tus a question about tomorrow and he stopped but waved his brothers on. They walked in silence for a few moments until they reached a window with long gauze curtains blowing in the cool evening breeze. Dastan stopped and took a deep breath of refreshing air.

Garsiv gave the boy a true look over for the first time since their meeting in the banquet room earlier that day. He was not scrawny, he was a decent height for ten years old, so he could grow into a good soldier. He had heard about the acrobatics in the marketplace and was curious to see some of them himself, even though he wouldn't admit it to Dastan. Then a memory came to him.

Garsiv took Dastan by the arm and moved him onto a balcony nearby and closed the curtain. He saw Dastan didn't look scared just surprised and curious. Garsiv leveled an inquisitive look and brought his right hand up to cup his chin as he spoke. "Why did you hesitate in answering Father at dinner when he asked about how people are treated here?"

Dastan looked very uncomfortable now and started to fidget. His hands came together and started pulling at his fingers and his eyes found the balcony railing very fascinating. "Umm… it's nothing to concern you with. I just… I guess I just froze. I didn't want to insult anyone."

Garsiv wasn't convinced at all and pressed on. "I know there is more to it than that."

Dastan became increasing restless and looking like he was about to jump over the rail if Garsiv pushed him again. "Please don't ask me to explain, it's not something I… talk about."

Now Garsiv was even more curious to know what great secret this boy was trying to keep. "Well I could always tell Father some story of what you are hiding and see what he thinks. It would be your word against mine of who is telling the truth. I guess that would be one way to see you gone."

Dastan's eyes shot up and found Garsiv's with an intense stare full of anger, fear, dislike, distrust and many other things moving so quickly Garsiv couldn't catch them all. "You wouln't."

"Oh wouldn't I? You said it yourself, I don't like you, it's my job to make my father and brother see they are wrong about you and send back on the streets." Garsiv stood to his full height and looked down at the boy.

"I won't let you tell lies about me, I'm not afraid of you, no matter what you think." Dastan also pulled himself up to his full height, which happened to be just below Garsiv's chin.

Garsiv took the challenge and tackled the defiant boy pushing him back against palace wall next to the door. Dastan trying to dodge but the older boys height was an advantage. However now that he was below, Dastan brought his arms together in front and pushed up and out in a large arc throwing Garsiv arms apart then threw his weight forward. This caused Garsiv to lose his balance and slam into the railing which made him furious. Dastan moved along the railing to be just opposite his attacker and this time managed to dodge the next attack and just as Garsiv got to him he swept his leg low causing the older boy to fall. Garsiv glare up at Dastan and jumped at him straight for the railing. Dastan didn't have anywhere to go this time so he climbed onto the railing and grabbed a flag hanging down the wall using it to kick off from the railing and swing back to the wall. Garsiv reached out and grabbed for Dastan's ankle catching it for a second. Unfortunately his contact shortened the arc of the swing and Dastan fell short of the wall when he let go. He desperately clawed for the railing but it was just out of reach and he was falling with a short choked scream.

Garsiv was so angry he didn't realize what he'd done until he saw Dastan's hand reach for the railing but fall short and then disappear out of sight. It took him a few moments to realize the boy wasn't climbing up and he jumped to his feet. "NO!" He looked over the edge both ways and saw no sign of the boy. He looked down seeing they were on the top level of the palace, it was a long way to the ground. The torches on the ground even seemed small from there as they we on a wall overlooking the drop down to the city.

Suddenly his heart was in his throat when he realized what he'd just caused. Yes he wanted this boy out of the palace but not hurt or dead. He thought about calling the guards to search but he would have to explain what caused the fall.

"Garsiv!"

He jumped at the sound of his name and stood perfectly still to be sure he wasn't imagining it. Then he heard it again and ran back to the railing looking down. "Dastan? Where are you?"

"Below you, I managed to grab the base of the balcony. But the wall is smooth I can't climb up or down and I can't hold on much longer I need something to hold my weight."

Garsiv looking around and saw the flag Dastan and used originally. He jumped onto the railing and pulled it to him, jumped back down and yanked. One the second try he heard ripping and flag came down. He moved back over where he'd seen Dastan's hand disappear. He wrapped the flag around the railing and threw the rest down. " Can you reach it?"

There were sounds from below. He couldn't see, the floor of the balcony was in the way. "No, it's just out of my reach."

"Just let go and jump to it, I'll pull you up."

There was no movement on flag and Garsiv tried to look further over to see if the boy had fallen. "Dastan? Are you there? Dastan!" The second time there was alarm in his voice.

"I'm scared." Came the quiet fearful reply.

"I promise you won't fall, just jump."

"I'm not afraid of falling… You said you don't like me."

Garsiv was taken aback at the admission. He wasn't afraid of falling nearly a thousand feet, Dastan was afraid to be back on that balcony with him. "I promise on Tus's life, I'll pull you up." Still nothing happened for a few moments and Garsiv knew the boys hands must be getting tired. "Dastan!"

"I'm jumping!" In seconds the flag stiffened on the railing and waved with the boys weight. Garsiv pulled until Dastan was level with the balcony base and watched as he dug his feet in and kick off a couple of times then twisted his body in mid-air so he flew over the railing and landed safely.

Garsiv turned and released a sigh of relief. "My God, are you alright? Tus and Father would have had my head."

Instead of collapsing in relief against the wall Dastan shot to his feet and looked at his attacker. "You just saved me so you wouldn't have to explain this to them?"

"What? No! Dastan!" He tried to move toward the shaking boy but Dastan kept out of reach as he stared at the hand. He was rubbing his own hands and Garsiv could see blood on the tips of his fingers and smears on his face. "I know I said I don't like you, but I didn't mean to make you fall. You have to believe me. You might think I'm cold but I'm no murderer. Please let me look at your hands, you're bleeding."

Garsiv stepped forward but again Dastan stayed out of reach. He looked down at his hands and back up. "Don't worry about it. The palace guards have done far worse to my friends and I in the past. I'm going to my rooms."Dastan kept Garsiv in his sights until he felt safe to turn around.

Garsiv watched the boy back away and when they were a good twenty feet apart he turned and ran. Garsiv ran after also but didn't follow Dastan into his room, he stopped and opened the door to his own room. Once inside he was finally hit by the seriousness of the last few minutes and found himself against a wall slowly falling to the floor.

He looked at his hands and a strange feeling came over him as he relived seeing that small white out-stretched hand disappear below the railing. Then he remembered seeing the blood and the distrust on Dastan's face as he backed away and then ran. Garsiv knew he hadn't been inviting, by any means, but had he really been so bad this boy was that scared of him? Garsiv flashed back to their little sparing session after dinner and how exciting Dastan had been to learn and he was enjoying teaching. What had come over him on that balcony?

Garsiv wanted to go across the hall and talk to Dastan again but he didn't want to make him uncomfortable. He realized there was nothing else to do tonight so he walked to the bed picking up the night clothes set out for him and moved into his changing room. Once in bed, he went over how he was going to explain this to Father and Tus in the morning when Dastan told them.

When morning came, Garsiv didn't even need the wake-up call from his servant he hadn't slept most of the night. He crawled out of bed and asked. "Have you received a summons from my Father yet?"

The servant looked confused, "No, sir, should I check?"

"Is Dastan up yet?"

"Yes, my lord, he is visiting at Prince Tus's request to speak before breakfast. I believe they are reviewing today's agenda."

Garsiv quickly dressed and joined Tus and Dastan in a sitting area off from Tus's rooms. He didn't see a glare from Tus or any indication he knew about last night so he eyed Dastan.

The boy didn't flinch or look away, he met Garsiv's eyes and reported. "We're going over the day. Breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes."

Garsiv still looked unsure but quickly recovered. "Good." He turned to Tus and forced a smiled. "Good morning, brother. I trust you both slept well."

Tus nodded before he downed a glass of water. Dastan caught his eyes and answered. "I'm still getting used to my room. I haven't slept in a bed in a long time. And did you both sleep well?"

Again Tus just nodded, completely oblivious to the tension between the other two boys. "I slept fine, thank you, Dastan." Dastan's name was a bit muffled as Tus covered a yawn and moved away to pour another glass of water.

Garsiv leaned over to Dastan and whispered. "You didn't tell him?"

Dastan picked up a slice of apple from an ornate golden plate and turned it in his fingers as he spoke. "You said not to bother him every little thing since he has a lot more important things on his mind. There is no reason he needs to know."

Garsiv leaned back speechless as he watched Dastan shove the apple slice into his mouth and chew. If this boy considered an incident where someone nearly killed him a '_little thing_' his life must have been terrible before. But Garsiv found a new respect that Dastan could take a hit and not go running off to Father. Maybe having him around wasn't going to be so bad and he silently promised to make last night up to Dastan, somehow.

* * *

Well this brings me to the end of my prepared parts. So now it's up to you to show some support to get me to write more.

Thanks to the 2 great people who did review for part 2, you guys rock.

To BellaCullen: yes to both of your questions. I'm going to have a big dinner party in likely part 6 and not sure when but some part will include the story of his parents.

To Shani8: yes Cora is a lot of fun to write and I like being able to see all perspectives on things, so showing everyone is fun.


	4. Two Hurt Souls

Do I Belong Here

Summary: we finally get not only Dastan's backstory but also Garsiv's. They both had very bad things happen to their parents and it changed them, but one found his way back. Can he help the other find theirs?

* * *

Part 4

After the near miss Dastan's first night in the palace, Garsiv seemed to stay clear of him. Dastan wasn't sure if it was because he disliked him even more now, or if he was concerned he might do something stupid again. The day after had gone by without incident. Dastan and joined the other Princes for a busy day starting with breakfast, then to studies and a mid-day meal on a western facing terrace. In the afternoon it was off to weapons and combat training, more studies, Dastan's first riding lesson and when the other princes were finished, Dastan was given a special etiquette class on proper palace manners, dress, behavior and where he had to behave and where he could be himself.

It was a lot to take in and Dastan's head was spinning with all the new information. He needed a quiet place to relax and store it all. There were still a couple of hours until the evening meal with his new family so he decided to walk to the gardens.

He walked down a corridor made floor and walls of blue marble and pillars of white decorated with beautifully rich tapestries depicting famous Persian battles lit by torches in lovely gold sconces. This was in the interior of one of the official parts of the palace so it was very ornate, but with no windows it was very warm. Dastan used the back of his hand to wipe his forehead and came to a large carved wooden door that he knew lead to the gardens so he opened it and stepped out.

It was such a changed from heat inside to feel a cool gentle breeze race across his warm skin and ruffle his brown hair. He let the door close and just stood there enjoying the breeze for a few moments with his eyes closed. He took a deep breath and many lovely smells came to him so he opens his eyes to investigate. The garden has specimens from all over the empire, as far away as China to the east and the great ocean to the southwest. Dastan enjoyed learning about China and thought he'd like to visit it sometime and see their great wall. It would be different to visit a place without sand but he would manage.

Dastan entered the garden to see green grass all around and beds of colourful flowers blowing softly. He couldn't resist the temptation to take off his shoes and feel the grass poke his feet and watched it slip between his toes. He picked a few pieces and looked at them admiring the deep green colour. A large tree in the center had flowers around its base and a bench so he went to it. A stone fountain, with a great lion pinning a snake beneath its paw, gurgled nearby. He heard the cry of a hawk high above and followed its flight until he lost it in the sun. Another gust of wind came toward him and he could hear the leaves of the tree above him blowing. Again the smells of the flower found his nose and he smiled at the tranquility of the place. He made a note to come here more often when he needed to get away.

He leaned back against the bench and let his mind wonder. He thoughts of the things he'd learned today and looked forward to learning more tomorrow. He thought of pleasant words of encouragement from Tus and Sharaman and even the surprisingly courteous ones from Garsiv.

He also remembered how careful and sweet Cora was every morning when she woke him. There was always a smile on her nut brown face that made her light green eyes sparkle beneath the veil of her curly long black hair. They had started an early morning checklist to make sure he was ready for the day and she managed to sneak in some funny remarks as they went through. This morning he told her about how much the King relied on her mother and would be lost without her. That made Cora's smile split her face and she laughed.

"Well it's true. The King is a great man in public," she looked around before whispering, "but he's terrible at the little things. He really would be lost without my mother."

Dastan laughed as another servant brought in a plate of red and green apples cut into slices with a glass of water. Cora pointed to the table and chairs and he sat. "A little snack to hold you over until breakfast. I know how much you love apples."

It was a good memory and made him smile. He thought he was still remembering when he heard someone clear their throat. He opened his eyes and saw Cora in front of him with another plate of apple slices. "You look comfortable and relaxed. Did the long day of lessons tire my little prince?"

Dastan laughed and moved his feet and dusted the bench off so she could sit. She looked around first but joined him. "Why do you always do that? Look around to see if someone is watching."

Cora looked down as she answered. "Because you are a Prince and I am a servant and some would say that we aren't supposed to be friends but the King has always been so welcoming to his staff that it doesn't matter most times. However, Prince Garsiv and many other nobles believe the old way is best and we should stay apart, but Prince Tus agrees with his father."

Dastan didn't look surprised at Garsiv's stand. "Why is Garsiv always so mean to everyone? He'd have a much nicer life if he was kind and generous like Tus and Father. I don't understand him. A kid like him would starve in the marketplace because he would drive away all the people who could help him. We needed to work together to survive and watch each others backs."

Cora put her hand on Dastans and squeezed it. "It's just the way he is, but I've heard stories he wasn't always like that. It started after his mother died. The Kings second wife died in an attack on her caravan as it was approaching Avrat one summer. He would have been seven years old and he seemed to turn to ice after that. He still shows kindness to his father and brother but no one else. He severed contact with most of his friends and devoted all his time to learning to be the best warrior he could be. I guess he wants to be sure he can fight anyone they way the men protecting his mother couldn't."

Neither realized that they had been joined by another person in the garden. The person kept themselves to the shadows and hide behind trees and hedges as he got close enough to hear the conversation. Garsiv heard his name several times and when he was close enough he planted himself on the other side of thick hedge and listened. At first he was furious to hear a servant so casually telling his most hurtful experiences to this new boy but was also curious what Dastan would say to it.

Dastan's eyes were huge as he listened. "Garsiv lost his mother? That explains why he's so mean. If I didn't have Bis after losing my mother I don't know what I would have become. I wouldn't talk to anyone or eat or sleep. Bis had to take care of me for days. I could have become cold if I hadn't had my best friend." Then something occurred to him and he turned his head on an angle and asked. "But Garsiv had Tus for comfort didn't he?"

Garsiv was enraged at this topic but for some reason couldn't pull himself away. It was true he was mean to everyone and he could see that it hurt his father and brother. He didn't understand it himself because Tus had always been kind and caring like their father, Garsiv didn't know why he couldn't be like that also. He was tempted to stand up and scream at them and call the guards to haul Cora away but instead he sat still and pulled his knees up rest his chin on and listened. Maybe this new boy could do something useful and explain it.

Cora shook her head sadly. "No, the Princes were separated at that time. Tus was here in Nasaf with his father working on a new alliance, while Garsiv was living in the summer palace with his mother and several other wives and their servants. The King thought it best to keep the brothers apart for a year so they didn't become to dependant on each other. When the news first arrive and the King announced it, Tus was terrified Garsiv was killed too and they just weren't telling him. He refused to eat or sleep until they arrived in Avrat and saw his brother personally. However when they arrived Garsiv wouldn't talk to anyone, even Tus, at first, but after a few days of begging he let only Tus into his rooms. The King didn't dare separate them again after that and Garsiv moved back here after the funeral."

Dastan sat staring down at the thick brown dirt of a flower bed and nodding his head. "I feel sorry for him, especially that he let it change him so much, but I do understand what he must have gone through. I remember how I felt even years later."

Garsiv didn't learn anything and he certainly didn't need or want pity. He was about to stand up when he heard Dastan laugh, but it wasn't happy, it was full of sadness and remembrance. It was the exact same tone he'd used on the balcony the night of the accident. He leaned closer to the bushes to hear the soft voice as he continued.

"It's funny that it all started with apples for me."

Cora was confused where the conversation had just moved too. "What about apples?"

Dastan grabbed two pieces and they were gone in seconds. "They were the first fruit I ever tasted and I loved the bitter of the skin and the sweet of the flesh together that I just fell in love. They are also easy to come by in the market so I either bought or worked for them every morning. The vendors arrived early and were always hiring the street kids to help set up their carts. Most were poor farmers who couldn't afford to pay in money so they paid in goods. I always made sure to help ones with food so I could take it home to my mother. The farmers came to know me after a while. Helping to set up their tents was actually where I first learned how to leap onto and around walls. The tents needed to be tied but the metal circles are always so high on the walls that it took most people a long time to climb a ladder to do it.

So I started to set up boxes or carts or whatever was around so I could climb and jump the last bit. Eventually my balance got better and better and I didn't need as much to climb on because I could jump from things just as easy. That's when I learned to run along the roof to do three or four carts in row and double my pay for the morning. After a while I just started climbing for fun and to keep up my balance."

Cora was sitting on the bench listening and Dastan pushed the plate towards her to take a slice as he talked. She hesitated at first but the look on his face was too sweet to turn down so she joined him. She was lost in his story right away and stored it all away to tell her mother and other servants who were curious about the new boy. "Those skills must have made you invaluable to the market vendors. You must have been paid well each morning."

"Yes, they would look for me knowing I could set them up quickly and mostly I didn't even have to ask about payment they just knew what I liked and had it ready when I was done. After a while a lot of the other boys came to me to teach them some tricks but not everyone could do it like I did. They would tell me what they needed first and I organized them. Bis is the same age as me and quickly became my best friend and stuck to me all the time. He could do some of my jumps but not as far or fast as me. Mostly the other boys reported to him and he told me what they needed. It worked out well for all of us. My acrobatics also became a quick way to escape being chased when someone realized you were picking their pocket or a guard that we got in the way off. I had skins placed in our landing spots all over so we just jumped and had something soft to land on then disappear into the crowds.

It was one of those escapes that got the Kings attention. Bis had spooked a guards horse making him fall off and he started to beat him. They never tried to listen that it was just a mistake. They knew since they were from the palace they could beat or trample or kill us and never get in trouble because we were just street rats. I saved Bis and he followed me up onto a roof for safety but I had to lure the guards away to protect him. I fell and they caught me and just as they were going to cut off my hand when the King appeared and saved me. I still can't believe it happened."

"You must have been so scared." Cora looked horrified.

"Not for myself, I was worried about the others who relied on me. I wouldn't be able to help them like before if I lost my hand. I saw Bis come out of hiding and start for me before the King appeared and I was glad he kept safe. He would have jumped on top of the guard and tried to save me and the same would have been done to him, or worse."

"Bis sounds like a good friend, you must miss him." Cora squeezed his hand again as he nodded. Garsiv watched and listened from nearby. This was something he didn't know about the way the palace guards treated people in the town and he planned to do something about it.

Dastan didn't talk for a while and then Cora and Garsiv saw him wipe a hand across his face. Cora's heart broke and she put her finger under his chin and made him look at her. "I'm sorry you lost your friend. But maybe you can have him come here to visit you?" He looked a little hopeful when for a flash but didn't comment. But Cora knew he wasn't thinking about losing his friend, his mind had gone to another loss.

Cora wasn't sure if she should push but decided to try. "And what happened to your parents?"

Dastan looked away and quickly scrubbed at his face again as he took a deep breath. Garsiv recognized the look and voice when Dastan did speak again. "It's not something I talk about. The King asked me, not realizing what it made me remember and I froze. Luckily, Tus saved me. Then Garsiv asked me again later and things… went badly."

Garsiv nearly snorted out loud. He'd nearly killed Dastan by mistake and the next morning he said it was a little thing and now he just said it went badly. This kid mastered the gift of understatement.

Cora put her arm around the boy and squeezed his shoulder as she heard a strangled sob escape him. Strangely Garsiv felt something he thought he buried away a long time ago when he remembered hearing that kind of sob coming from himself. He'd sworn to never show or feel weakness again, in his mother's memory.

"What happened?" Cora asked, leaving it open for him to talk about his parents or what happened with Garsiv if he wasn't ready to remember.

"My… my father was a soldier in Persia's armies. He was in a lot of battles but then one time he didn't come back. My mother and I were living in a town not far from here when we got the news. We were just getting by on his pay and without it we lost our home. Mother moved us here to Nasaf hoping she could find work in the city. She got a job as a servant in a wealth home and things were good for a while. I met Bis and we became like brothers, I started helping the other kids and we had a good life for about a year. But then…"

Dastan unconsciously shifted closer to Cora seeking comfort and protection from the memories. "One night the Master had a party celebrating a new contract and my mother worked preparing food. One of the guests, the man the deal had been made with, touched her and she hit him. The man was furious a servant would dare to strike him and hit her back. The Master came to see what was going on and found her on the floor with a bloody lip. The man lied saying she dropped food on him and refused to clean it up and he hit her. The Master didn't want to risk the new contract and gave her to him to deal with. I followed them outside but another servant held me back as I saw him draw a dagger and…"

Dastan squeezed his eyes shut and wrapped his little arms around Cora burying his face in her long hair and cried. Her green eyes flashed with sorrow as she realized he'd seen his mother murdered right in front of him. She put one hand on the back of his head and held him and she rubbed his back trying to comfort him with the other.

Garsiv slouched back away from the bush and went over the information. He remembered the fear and helplessness and overwhelming sadness he felt when he couldn't help his mother and now he realized Dastan had felt it too. Again Garsiv was surprised how Dastan could go through something so close to what he did and still stay so kind and forgiving. Suddenly he knew how he was going to keep his promise after the accident on the balcony. Garsiv was sure Cora and Dastan were too caught up to hear him move so he quietly left the garden to figure out how to help his new friend.

* * *

_Wow, didn't think I'd get one out tonight but I surprised myself, well it's actually after midnight. And it wasn't easy to write this. Poor kids, but it seems a shared tragedy can be a way to join to hurting souls. Maybe Garsiv will even learn to let people in again now. (hint hint)_

HAPPY JULY 4TH! To my American neighbors.

_Well, I'm not sure what tomorrow will be like. I have a LONG busy day. I will try, but if I do get one out it will likely be a short one. But who knows I might surprise myself again. _

_HINT HINT this is where you hit the review button to remind me to try._

_Thanks to my reviewers as always, you guys are all great and nice to see some new names on there, but I'm sad not to see some of my regulars. :-O_

_BellaCullen: you'll learn I LOVE intense so expect lots of it. *evil grin & points up at angsty backstories* Cora got a little spotlight this time, I forgot I never described her._

_Antiheroine: always great to see new people, welcome aboard. And I TOTALLY agree that brother stories should get lots of reviews because they are so fun to play with. Garsiv seems to be the troubled child that people like to poke at in these fics._

_Reader One: thanks_

_Shani8: aww my story is someone's fav __ You and bella are sweeties_

_TheSaga: hey don't worry about it, this is the net, most people who do speak English can't write it properly, so it's all good. LOL Welcome aboard._

_TOAS: welcome back stranger I missed you last time. Thanks, glad you're enjoying the fun_

_Jambaby: welcome also, we have lots of newbies this time._


	5. Garsiv's Plan

Part 5

_Dastan squeezed his eyes shut and wrapped his little arms around Cora burying his face in her long hair and cried. Her green eyes flashed with sorrow as she realized he'd seen his mother murdered right in front of him. She put one hand on the back of his head and held him and she rubbed his back trying to comfort him with the other. _

_Garsiv slouched back away from the bush and went over the information. He remembered the fear and helplessness of the overwhelming sadness he felt when he couldn't help his mother and now he realized Dastan had felt it too. Again Garsiv was surprised how Dastan could go through something so close to what he did and still stay so kind and forgiving. Suddenly he knew how he was going to keep his promise after the accident on the balcony. Garsiv was sure Cora and Dastan were too caught up to hear him move so he quietly left the garden to figure out how to help his new brother._

_

* * *

_

.

During the evening meal Dastan seemed to be alert and answered questions about his day and things he'd learned. However, when conversation did not include him Garsiv could see the distant look in the boys eyes as he remembered what he'd told Cora that afternoon. Garsiv noticed Tus saw this but their father didn't seemed too. Tus went to ask Dastan what was bothering him but Garsiv shook his head and whispered he'd explain later. Tus looked curious but let it drop as his brother asked. Garsiv was pleased he didn't have to say anything in front of their father, which gave him longer to figure out his plan.

After their talk with Father, Garsiv secretly followed Dastan around for a while until it was time to retire. He'd outwardly appeared in good spirits for the rest of the day and during prayers, but Garsiv recalled the weight of remembrance and saw it on the other boys shoulders. He asked his servant to bring a copy of his schedule for the following day and went over it while he walked. When Dastan started for his rooms, Garsiv headed over to Tus's. He knocked and waited for permission to enter.

He opened the door and found his brother reading a scroll about a meeting coming up when Nizam returned. Tus looked up for a moment and nodded before going back to the scroll. "What can I do for you, brother?"

"Actually, it's what can we do for Dastan." Garsiv sat in a chair beside the table his brother was at.

Tus looked up obviously surprised by the statement. "Dastan? This is… ah… uncommon for you, brother. I didn't think you liked our new brother?"

Garsiv looked very uncomfortable and fidgeted with his hands. "Yes, well I know it's not my normal response but I guess… I'm taking Father's advice and trying to be… nice." He said the last word as if it tasted sour in his mouth. Tus's reaction to him being nice was not lost either. Perhaps Dastan was right about him being mean to everyone, even Tus sometimes.

Tus smiled and tried very hard not to laugh. "Well, I'm certainly intrigued. What changed?"

Garsiv gave him a 'don't ask or else' look but Tus was unaffected. Finally Garsiv shrugged and the look in his eyes said more than Tus needed. He'd seen that look only a few times on his brother's face. It was never good and always meant he was going to do something ill advised.

Tus sat up straight and put the scroll down as he fixed a look on Garsiv that said 'tell me now'. Garsiv dropped his head and looked at the floor. "There's something you don't know. Actually two things, one I can and should have told you and the other it's not my place to say but I need to for you to help me."

"I'm listening."

"Two nights ago, I pulled Dastan out onto a balcony and asked him why he wouldn't answer Father's question. He hesitated and wouldn't answer me either, so I pushed him and said some things I shouldn't have but you know how I get when my anger surfaces." Tus only nodded, no judgment in his eyes. "Well things got physical and he went over the side." Tus gasped but motioned for Garsiv to continue. "I didn't mean to hurt him, you know that, I was just angry and not thinking. Luckily he was able to grab hold somewhere below and called to me to help him. Long story made short I got him back inside but the look of fear on his face directed at me actually made me…" He searched for words but didn't know how to describe the feeling, not being very familiar with them.

"I understand."

Garsiv looked relieved as he sat back in his chair and looked at Tus. "Then today, I overheard something I wasn't supposed to but I'm glad I did. It seems we have a common tragic event in our pasts. He lost his mother as I did, but he saw it, where I was saved that particular horror."

Tus reached over and took his brother's hand. "I remember that time well, how could I ever forget it. It's the first time in my life I truly felt like I wanted to be swallowed up by the desert. All I could think about was you were dead and they were trying to protect me by not telling me. I don't think I breathed properly until I had you in my arms that night you finally let me in. You and Father were my whole world then, and loosing either of you would have destroyed me."

Garsiv looked down at their hands and squeezed tightly for long moment. "I could never survive loosing you or Father either. I'm so glad nothing like that has ever happened to you." They shared another knowing look before Garsiv turned away. "But it has happened to Dastan. I don't know, maybe knowing we share a past hurt has made me more open to his plight, but I want to help him, like you helped me."

Tus nodded. "How do you plan to do this?"

"I need you to cover for me tomorrow at morning prayers."

"Why?"

"I need to sneak out of the palace and down into the town."

Tus squeezed Garsiv's hand. "No, you know we aren't to leave the palace without an escort. It's far to dangerous."

"Listen, when Dastan explained the story about his mother he said the only thing that kept him from falling apart was a good friend who took care of him. I need to find this friend. Maybe if I can bring him here, seeing a familiar face will help Dastan adapt to life here."

"It is a noble sentiment, brother. I am impressed at your kindness and care for his feelings, but he would not wish to endanger you."

"Very well, I'll take Bahadur with me. He has been with the royal guard for years and has always protected us. He's also a good spy and able to help me blend into the town while I search."

This made Tus more comfortable. "How will you find this friend?"

"We know from Dastan's story that Bis was the friend he was protecting in the marketplace. It's reasonable that we can find him there again."

"Alright, I agree with your reasoning, but it may take time to locate him. How will I explain your extended absence?

"You're the politician, bluff. I'm sure you'll think of something, brother and you owe me for the times I've helped you while you slept in."

Tus looked up and mockingly kicked Garsiv in the leg. He dodged pretending to be in pain and then his eyes found Tus's again with a question and a plea. "So you will help me?"

"Yes, I will. For you and for Dastan."

Garsiv looked happy, another thing Tus didn't see very often. He was relived the two had finally found something they could agree on, even if it was painful to recall. Tus's heart went out to Dastan over his loss and hoped this plan would work.

Garsiv looked up with a curious expression. "I wasn't supposed to have heard that conversation. When I do bring Bis back here, how do I explain why I went to look for him? You're much better at this than I am, what can I do?"

"Well we both know how fast news travels here, I'm sure Cora will have told her mother and other servants. You could say you heard that way. But…"

"But?"

"Why don't you just tell him the truth? It would also be a good way of trying to become his friend."

Garsiv looked curious at the word. "You said 'friend' not 'brother'."

"I know you well enough to know you take emotional things slowly. You won't work up to something like love without first becoming friends and learning to trust him."

Garsiv smiled at how well his brother knew him, and he was right. "So, you'll cover for me tomorrow. I'll take Bahadur into the town and find Bis. Bring him back here and hope it makes Dastan feel better."

Garsiv spoke with his brother for a while longer and then headed to his rooms. He would make it up to Dastan by finding this friend Bis and bringing him to the palace. Maybe making him part of the royal household, perhaps as a servant, would make Dastan feel better. He could still see and talk to his friend whenever he wanted without risking danger by leaving the palace. Garsiv got to sleep after going over several ideas for the next day.

* * *

.

Ok, I know it's been a long time since my last post but I've had an excepted week. I wrote this yesterday but polished it for posting tonight. It's shorter than I'm used to but it seemed a good place to end the chapter then start a new day. I'm already working on the next part, so hopefully it will be up tomorrow. *crosses fingers*

Thanks to the new reviewers and alert people, but I also want to hear from you alert people. Get those digits typing.

Shani8 – yes it was fun having Garsiv sneak in there, and also gave us some back story on him

BellaCullen1789 – I warned you LOL, oh there will be lots of teaching going both way from these three. And you are very welcome *hugs*

TOAS – innocent and shy is SOO Dastan, now get the next part out of your great fic "Two Steps Back"! *hugs*

Kingleby – they are my favs so we'll see lots of them, but a sprinkling of Tus and Bis too

noamg – welcome aboard, emotional is my specialty, sorry about the spelling my beta abandoned me and they're hard to replace , those are 2 things I will be getting to once Bis is part of the story, which is soon

talk-ape – thank you

pghj2005 – welcome aboard. I have played the game and no there is not really a backstory other than what we see in the movie just with a BUNCH of gods and other freaky mystical stuff that you have to fight. Nice FX and a few things borrow, but the movie story and characters are better. Ooo you said brilliant that deserves a hug *hugs* LOL

Reiko-Yami10 - welcome aboard good to have you join us


	6. Deadly Turn of Fate

Part 6

_Author Note:I've been doing some research into Persian and Arab words and trying to blend a few in here and there. _Adil_ means 'fair, honest, just' or 'to act justly'._

* * *

_._

Garsiv barely slept during the night, he woke up early going over his plan several times. Although the princes where forbidden from leaving the palace without a royal escort they were allowed to go anywhere in the city. He knew the layout of the marketplace and Bahadur was one of the men with the King the day they found Dastan. He was hoping the guard had seen the boy Dastan was helping. There was also something else he would be looking for while there, and knew the guard could help with it as well.

He was already out of bed and sitting at his table writing when his servant entered to wake him.

"Ah, Ayman, good. I need you to keep an eye on Dastan for me today until I return."

"Return, sir? I wasn't told you were leaving the palace. Do you need me to prepare anything?"

"No, I think I have everything I'll need but I do need you to get me some of your clothes. I'm going into town today but I can't go as a prince, I need to blend in. We're about the same size so it should work." Then a thought came to him. "You don't live in the palace do you?"

"No, sir, I live with my mother and three sisters in the town."

"Do you spend much time in the marketplace? Do you know any of the street children there?"

"I go there to buy things for my family, so yes, I do know some of the local children. Are you looking for someone?"

"Yes, I need to find a boy called Bis. He helps set up the carts in the morning and does chores for the vendors. He is a friend of Dastan's."

Ayman perked up and nodded. "Yes, I do know of him. He has been trying to take Dastan's spot as the leader of a group of boys called 'Adil'. They started as you said but now they are becoming a force to protect others. Dastan was their leader before he came here, so Bis took his place."

Garsiv listened to this very carefully, it made sense from what he'd been able to learn so far. The children of the lower town were treated horribly and Dastan did mention them banding together and following him. Perhaps bringing Bis to the palace would serve more than just helping Dastan. He could help his cause by working with the King to improve conditions for all in the city.

"Could you tell me where to find Bis, I need to talk to him."

"That could be difficult, he's their leader now, so obviously some people want him gone."

"Yes, of course. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Talk to Dastan. They've been best friends nearly their whole lives, he'd know how to find Bis."

Garsiv thought it over, it was his plan to surprise Dastan with a familiar face, but now it seemed something bigger was starting. Perhaps it would be better to have Dastan's help. He was unsure what to do so as always he sought advice from his older brother. He excused himself and thanked Ayman for the information and went across the hall to Tus's rooms.

...

Once inside he sat at the table and waited for Tus to finish being dressed and came to join him. "You look troubled, little brother, has there been a snag in your plan already?"

Garsiv nodded. "Unfortunately, yes." Tus got comfortable on his chair and nodded for the story. Garsiv told him what he'd just learned and his dilemma.

"I see." Tus leaned forward bringing his hand to his chin and considered the possibilities. "You believe these children have come together because of the very thing that Dastan tried to stop when Father found him?"

"It would seem that way. Bis just escaped and Dastan would have lost a hand for what he did to save his friend. All because a guard wasn't watching where he was going and fell off his horse. If this is the way those boys are always treated it's understandable they would seek some kind of leadership to protect them. And we took that leader away when Dastan came here."

"So you think if we brought Bis here and let him connect with Dastan again we could avoid this conflict and maybe Father could even help these boys?"

"Well if they are all like Dastan we could use the help."

Tus looked surprised again to see Garsiv speak positively of the new boy. His feelings had changed considerably in just four days. Tus stood and walked to his door. Garsiv got up and followed with an uncertain look. "Well, let's ask him what he thinks. If he was their first leader he can at least tell us where they all live."

...

Garsiv nodded and they went down the hall to Dastan's rooms. Cora opened the door and bowed before the two princes and invited them in. Dastan was sitting at his own table reading a scroll and eating an apple. He looked up and smiled as they approached him.

"Good morning."

Tus smiled as they sat down and looked at the boy. "Good morning, Dastan."

He may not have been in the palace long but he knew something was going on. He waited another few moments after dismissing Cora and finally asked. "What's wrong?"

Tus looked at Garsiv, who looked troubled and they both looked back at Dastan. Garsiv decided to see if he could get out the facts without saying how he'd learned them. "Dastan, we're aware that guards and nobles and other wealthy people in Nasaf are very cruel to the street children. A perfect example is what happened to Bis before you saved him. It's come to our attention that you and Bis worked together to helped these boys. First just organizing then for work then for protection but now it has grown into something more. A force like that could threaten us if they managed to arm themselves and get a little training."

As Garsiv spoke Dastan leaned further back from the table and was now keeping a physical distance from the two princes. He didn't look worried as they'd expected, he looked evasive but calm. It was obvious he knew they'd learned of Adil and that he was part of it. This more devious side was something neither had seen in him yet and it surprised Tus, but Garsiv found it interesting.

Dastan waited and looked at them both. He wanted to trust them but didn't know if he could. And it wasn't just himself he was endangering if he made the wrong choice. Bis and his friends depended on him. "What are you asking?"

The brothers looked at each other and both were surprised at his evasiveness. Tus answered. "Is it true? Have Bis and your friends formed into something else?"

Dastan stood and leaned against the wall not far away and just looked at them. There were many things going through his eyes and the brothers found it strange. "Dastan, we're not asking you to betray you friends, we just want to know if this is something we need to worry about?"

"I'm sorry, Tus. Everyone here has been very kind to me and I've appreciated it these last few days. But they are my friends, people I've known nearly my whole life. They depend on me to keep them safe. I can't just turn them over to the palace guards because of something that _might_ never happen."

Garsiv looked angry that Dastan wouldn't help them. "We need to find Bis and bring him here. He's the leader now that you're here. We need to talk to him. You owe our father for his kindness to you, now tell us where to find him!"

Tus actually jumped at the shout from his brother and put a hand on his arm to restrain him. "Garsiv, please, this was your idea. We must explain why we need to know these things."

Garsiv realized his old reflex of turning to aggression had gotten the better of him yet again and sat back down next to his brother. They were so caught up with each other they didn't notice Dastan move toward the window.

Dastan looked to his hiding place as he whispered. "I knew it was too good to be true."

Tus looked toward the wall and then searched to find Dastan at the window. He could see the boys shoulders were slumped and his head was down. Tus didn't know if he'd heard correctly. "What do you mean?"

Dastan looked up with a hurt expression on his face. "Is this why you brought me here? You knew about Adil and thought if you could win me over, I would give you their names and those of the people who support us."

Tus stood quickly. "No! Dastan, please, this is going far beyond what we wanted. We only just learned of Adil. Garsiv wanted to find Bis and bring him here, he knows about your relationship, he thought it would make you feel more comfortable to see a familiar face. If things are really as bad as you describe for the other children maybe we could help them. You could tell us how to find Bis and he could bring their story here to Father. We could help them like we're helping you."

Dastan wanted to believe but he was worried now. "I want to trust you Tus, you've been good to me and I would really like to be able to help my friends. But if there is one thing I've learned since coming here is no matter how good the intentions start out as, there is always a political angle to follow. How do I know that you will help my friends, who are nothing to you, over the wealthy who pay most of the taxes in the empire?"

Tus had to admit that is was something he'd thought of and sat back down with a defeated look. Garsiv looked at his brother in shock. "I came to you for advice and you were going to turn this into a way to gain favour with Father and the nobles?"

Tus looked up in complete surprise. "Brother, no. Please, you know me better than that. Yes, the political side did cross my mind, but I'm trained to think that way. You know that's not why I wanted to help you or them."

Garsiv stood and looked down. "Sometimes I don't think I know you at all, Tus. This was not what I wanted and it makes Dastan feel like we're just using him because he knows these people." Tus tried to reach out to Garsiv but his hand was brushed aside as Garsiv turned to look at Dastan.

Tus turned also to try to explain what he was really thinking only for them both to find nothing again. Tus stood so quickly that he knocked over the table and everything went crashing to the floor. Tus didn't seem to notice as he and Garsiv looked around the room. "Dastan?"

Cora came in at the sound of the commotion. She looked at the floor and then searched the room also for Dastan. Her gaze came back to the two princes who were now where Dastan had last been standing near the window but facing her.

Tus saw Cora and asked. "Did Dastan leave through the bath room?"

Cora looked shocked. "No, he didn't."

Tus looked confused. "He didn't pass us, there's no other way out of here."

Garsiv saw a disturbed piece of fabric covering a small area near the window. "What was here?"

Cora looked to where he was pointing and her fingers covered her mouth. Tus and Garsiv both rounded on her coming closer as they watched her. When she didn't answer Garsiv asked again. "What was it? What did her take?"

Cora removed her hand and looked very sad as she met their gazes. "Dastan is gone, he won't be back."

The brothers looked at each other again and back to Cora. Tus spoke this time. "What do you mean gone? Why is he gone? What was that?"

Cora stepped back with a slight surge of fear at the look on Garsiv's face and the closeness of both older boys to her much smaller self. "When he came here, he said he wasn't sure he could belong here. That something would happen and he would have to leave or would be forced out. He said he would try really hard to fit in but he has seen such terror and fear and bad luck in his life he couldn't believe he had become so lucky. He kept his old clothes in case he was forced to leave."

Tus and Garsiv didn't even need time to process this explanation they knew they had little time to stop Dastan from leaving the palace. Garsiv looked worried. "How did he get out? Where would he go first?"

Cora answered their question by walking to the window and looking down. They followed her and found their prey climbing down the outside wall of the palace and making very good time. He had a tan coloured satchel over his shoulder with his old clothes so he could change later. He'd be on the ground before they could run the whole length of the wing and down both flights of stairs then down the long corridor to the main entrance.

Tus looked out further with great concern. "He'll fall and kill himself doing that!"

Cora just laughed sadly. "That is how he has stayed alive this long. Using walls and rooftops as escape routes. It's what the King saw him do."

Both brothers ran to the bedroom door and pushed it open. Cora just called to them while still watching Dastan's progress. "You'll never catch him. He said if he had to leave here he'd disappear rather than be tricked or hurt a second time. Once he reaches those gates, you'll **never** see him again."

The princes took off as fast as they could run and yelled ahead to the guards to seal the main gates and not let Dastan leave. "Seal the gates! Keep him inside, I don't care how!"

As they reached the top of the first staircase they heard the order being relayed down the stairs. But as it passed several mouths it had changed when it reached the guards at the main entrance. As the man outside turned and shouted to the guards at the gates Tus's and Garsiv's blood ran cold when they heard the new order.

"Stop him! Don't let the boy escape! Draw your weapons!"

Garsiv screamed. "NO! That's not what we said!" He'd had enough of the small stairs and flipped himself over the railing down to the polished marble floor below and kept running. When he reached the courtyard he found ten guards with their swords drawn and pointed at Dastan. The boy backed up with a fearful but determined look.

Sharaman had heard all the yelling and came out also. He saw Tus fly past him and followed his son outside. He took in the guards, the swords, Dastan and his two sons.

Garsiv yelled. "Stop!"

Everyone took their eyes off Dastan and looked to see Garsiv running towards them from the palace stairs. Suddenly a streak of gold silk ran for the gates that were still open. One guard recovered from his daze just as Dastan passed him and raised his sword to stop the boy still believing he'd done something wrong and was under arrest. He only meant to use the sword to stop the escaping thief but he stumbled. The blade came down hard into Dastan's shoulder causing the boy scream in agony and grab his arm.

Tus Sharaman had finally reached the bottom of the outside stairs as well and watched in horror as Dastan grabbed his wounded arm. His hand quickly was covered in blood and he looked so scared and hurt as he stared back at them. But the injury only slowed him down slightly and he was running down the slope leading to the town and away from them all. Tus and Garsiv fell to their knees as their father digested everything he'd just seen and glared at his sons.

* * *

.

OK! So, that was an evil cliffie and yes, I am known for them also. Intense enough for you guys? Things just got really complicated really fast. What started out as a sweet idea to help turned into a deadly misunderstanding. How will it get resolved? Who knows. Didn't want to get predictable, that's no fun.

**Warning!** It might be Wednesday before I get back to this. I'm going to a concert tomorrow night and getting home very late. Yes, I know how much we all love cliffhangers.

As always thanks to my reviews. I have almost all of my regulars. Good to see some newbies and alert people finally creeping out of the woodwork.

TOAS: well becoming friends isn't going to happen just yet, as you can see. Counting days until you update.

Lexer047: welcome and good to have with us.

BellaCullen1789: well Garsiv is back to being a devil again, that was fast. The moment didn't go according to plan for any of them.

Jtoasn: welcome and yes that was fun to write.

Kingleby: you know what they say, "the road to hell is paved with good intentions"

Talk-ape: glad you enjoyed the 2 chapters

Ash: welcome out from the shadows. Hope you liked the new part.

Shani8: ? where is my other regular?

.

Now, review and remind me to work on this Wednesday when I get home.


	7. Explanations and Fears

_Garsiv yelled. "Stop!"_

_Everyone took their eyes off Dastan and looked to see Garsiv running towards them from the palace stairs. Suddenly a streak of gold silk ran for the gates that were still open. One guard recovered from his daze just as Dastan passed him and raised his sword to stop the boy still believing he'd done something wrong and was under arrest. He only meant to use the sword to stop the escaping thief but he stumbled. The blade came down hard into Dastan's shoulder causing the boy scream in agony and grab his arm. _

_Tus and Sharaman had finally reached the bottom of the outside stairs as well and watched in horror as Dastan grabbed his wounded arm. His hand quickly was covered in blood and he looked so scared and hurt as he stared back at them. But the injury only slowed him down slightly and he was running down the slope leading to the town and away from them all. Tus and Garsiv fell to their knees as their father digested everything he'd just seen and glared at his sons._

Part 7  
Explanations and Fears

.

Sharaman stared at his sons for a few moments then waved over a trusted royal guard.

"Quickly send some men out to find Dastan and bring him back here to treated." He said loudly enough for all to hear. "I will remind everyone, he is a Prince, he has done nothing wrong, this was a mistake."

The man bowed and started to leave but the king put his hand on his shoulder. "Bahadur, please, bring my son back safely."

"I will do my best, my King." He looked at Garsiv in the dirt and was surprised. He was pleased to see the boy showing emotion, which he hadn't done that in years. He just wished it were under better circumstances.

Tus just sat there shaking his head. He couldn't believe how quickly things had gone wrong. He knew Garsiv was angry for not warning him what Dastan might think of his questions. He'd been trained to think of every benefit angle but he should have put family before that urge. He looked at Garsiv and was actually shocked by the deep sadness and self recrimination he saw in his brothers eyes. He knew it was partly his fault but he didn't know how to fix it. Tus looked to their father for help.

Sharaman could see both his sons were shaken by what had just happened. He was worried and angry that Dastan had been hurt and driven from the palace by, he hoped, a misunderstanding. But he knew he needed to _help_ his sons before scolding them.

Sharaman signaled for some guards to help the two stunned princes inside. They stopped at the first meeting room they came to and sat at the large table. The King dismissed the men and looked at the royal guards inside. "Leave us, please."

The men bowed and closed the doors behind them. Sharaman sat and looked between the two boys. Tus looked confused and shocked but was at least coherent. Garsiv was completely unresponsive and it reminded him of the boys actions when he lost his mother.

...

Garsiv was aware of movement but didn't care. His first thought was a simple question. How could something as simple as finding a friend turn into this? Dastan's scream as the black and white steel of the sword embedded itself in his shoulder made him shudder. Garsiv had been hurt by mistake by instructors in sparring sessions and knew what it felt like. He also knew how quickly infection could set in which could turn deadly.

His mind then flashed back to the only other time in his life he had felt so angry with himself. He was supposed to be with his mother that afternoon she went to the desert temple to pray. But he'd been playing and got distracted so she let him stay. When the warning bells started to sound he just knew she was dead and it was his fault. Of course, everyone told him he was just a child and they would have killed him too. But he didn't care, she was his mother and he let her down. At least he could have been sure she didn't die alone.

Now his temper had gotten in the way where his childish play had before. Again it was his fault a member of the royal house was gone. A part of his mind smiled that Garsiv thought of Dastan as a part of their home but was quickly silence by a wave of fiery anger. He let himself scare Dastan away and worse to think they had betrayed him. Why did he keep doing such foolish things that hurt people?

Like the night father and Tus has arrived in Avrat. Tus had screamed at his door for an hour begging to be let in until he fell asleep on the floor. Garsiv just burrowed deeper into his sheets and cried rather than seeking comfort in his brothers arms. But he did relax at the sound of Tus's voice. Then his brothers words from this morning came to him. "_It's the first time in my life I truly felt like I wanted to be swallowed up by the desert._" If anything happened to Dastan because of him, that's how he would feel.

...

Sharaman nudged Garsiv but could see he would be no help so he nodded to Tus to explain. "Alright, tell me what happened. Why did Dastan run?"

Tus swallowed hard and went over the last few minutes in his mind before answering. He wouldn't speak of the balcony accident but he could get around that. "Garsiv came to me this morning with a dilemma. He knew he hadn't been very welcoming to Dastan since his arrival so he asked for my help. He had overheard Dastan has a very close friend in lower town. They've known each other for a long time and he helped Dastan through losing his parents. Garsiv hoped if he could go into the town and find this boy it would make Dastan feel better."

Sharaman nodded and looked at Garsiv who was still unsponsive. "That was very considerate of him. Do you know what caused the change of heart?"

Tus knew Garsiv felt bad about telling Dastan's personal story and agreed it was wrong. He didn't want to violate the boys privacy himself so he tried to curb. "I believe he mentioned hearing something about his past that Garsiv connected with personally."

Sharaman could see his son was trying to be diplomatic and would let it slip for now. "Alright, continue with your story."

"I agreed with his idea, but then he told me this boy was part of a group of street children known as Adil, a group that protects their kind. Dastan was their leader before you found him and now his friend, Bis, is. I didn't tell Garsiv about what I really thought, as I wanted to learn more about this group to decide if they were a threat. He asked Dastan a few questions but things got quickly out of hand. Dastan came to believe you had only brought him here to make him turn on his friends. I realized my mistake and quickly tried to explain Garsiv's original plan. But he was scared and thought we weren't trying to corner him."

The King shook his head sadly but then smiled sadly. "I see, and let me guess, he did something unexpected and very acrobatic?"

Tus straightened up and nodded vehemently. "Yes! He went out the window and climbed down to the courtyard faster than we could run through the palace and down ourselves. We yelled ahead to have the guards stop him. Somehow our orders were misinterpreted as they were passed down the levels to the main doors. The guards thought Dastan had done something wrong and drew their weapons to stop him with force. The rest you know."

Sharaman sighed at how something so simple as a kind thought had turned so quickly into a threat. "I understand." Their father then looked at Garsiv and tried to get the boys attention.

"Garsiv, you were being very kind in your plan to try to raise Dastan's spirits. I'm proud of you for thinking of it. I know you feel like this is all your fault but it is not."

Garsiv could hear everything going on around him but none of it seemed to break through the feeling of disgust with himself. He knew he had a temper and should have contained it rather yelling.

"I made him run, because I couldn't control my anger. I made him afraid of me again in less than a week."

Tus looked distressed and the King knew something else had happened that first started this. From the reaction in Tus it was serious and had been the tipping point to making Garsiv show care.

"Should I even ask what he means by that?"

Tus looked like he wanted to slither under the table and hide rather answer that question. Sharaman decided to let that slip as well, but was making of list for later.

Just as he was about to ask another question the doors flew open and Cora ran in. He mother was just behind trying to stop her daughter to no avail. "Mother, let me go, please!"

Sharaman raised a hand to his servant and waved this distraught girl over. Cora came to stand before him and quickly bowed. "I apologize for disturbing you, your majesty."

"I understand, Cora, you are concerned for Dastan."

Cora's eyes immediately filled with tears as she looked only at him. "Is it true? Did they stab him? Is he going to die?"

Hearing the words **stab** and **die** managed to get through Garsiv's clouded mind but not in a good way. He put his arms on the table and dropped his head onto his hands and shook it as he felt even worse. His father saw this and waved for Tus to try to comfort his brother but Garsiv just pushed his hands away. Tus's heart went out to the pain Garsiv was feeling. He sat down next to him hoping his closeness would help somehow.

"My dear, it is true that Dastan was injured by one of the guards. It was an accident and no, he will not die. My men are searching the town for him now. They will bring him back and out healers will help him."

Cora got even more distressed at hearing this. She sank down to her knees and began crying as she whispered. "_No, they won't find him._"

Garsiv answer his father's question before he could answer it. His head never moved from his hands on the table. His voice was muffled but clear. "He said if he ever had to run from here, we'd never see him again. He grew up down there so if he doesn't want to be found he won't be. And he has every street child and member of Adil to keep him hidden."

Sharaman looked concerned as he turned to Tus who nodded it was true. Cora put her head in hands and cried openly. He mother knelt beside her and tried to calm the girl with a hug. Cora just put her arms around her mother and cried on her shoulder.

Garsiv suddenly stood up and walked to the door. "They will keep him hidden, even though it will likely kill him. If the bleeding doesn't do it the inevitable infection will. He could be dead in two days." As Cora cried even harder, Garsiv turned and blasted through the doors. He didn't say that it was all his fault but everyone could hear it in his voice.

Tus nodded to his father and women but didn't say anything as he ran after his brother. Since losing his mother, Garsiv has not learned to deal well with strong emotions. Tus has always kept close by to curtail his anger and keep it from becoming destructive. He stayed with his brother but not to close. He realized they were going back to their rooms. He hoped Garsiv just planned to close himself away and disgust everything, but knowing his brother it was unlikely. Tus went to a wall and pushed a tapestry aside then twisted a blue marble panel to open a servant's passage leading to Garsiv's room. Tus quickened his pace when he heard his brother shouting.

"Ayman! Ayman, where are you?"

The servant came flying down the passage and stopped in shock to see the oldest prince. Tus put his finger to his mouth in a hushing manner and waved him forward into Garsiv's room. Ayman nodded and bowed as he passed.

"My Prince?"

Garsiv rounded quickly on the boy and pointed to the space in front of him. "You said you knew a little of the marketplace and the boys there. You also said you knew of Bis. Do you know what he looks like? Do you know how to find him? And you better answer yes to at least one of those questions."

The venom in the princes voice left no doubt of forthcoming violence if he didn't answer correctly. He swallowed hard enough that Tus could help from several feet away. "I do know what he looks like, but I don't know where their base is. I'm sorry, sire."

Tus saw Ayman dodge when Garsiv raised his hand and even flinched himself. The look on his brothers face was terrifying. Tus knew that if he had caused a problem, Garsiv would not stop until he had settled it. He refused to rest until his mistakes were fixed in some way.

Garsiv saw the fear in the boy and clenched his fist so tightly his nails dug into his palms nearly breaking the skin. He squeezed until he could control his anger and breathed to calm himself.

When the strike didn't come, Ayman opened and eye and looked at the prince not sure what to expected.

Garsiv looked at the boy and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry to frighten you. This is my fault, not yours. We are going ahead with my original plan. I'm going down there and find Dastan myself. Or find Bis who will lead me to Dastan. Now describe him to me with as much detail as you can. And I'm going to need that change of clothes from you."

Ayman listened as the plan was explained. When Garsiv turned to walk to his desk to write down Bis's description, he turned around. The servant looked back in Tus's direction with a look saying 'this is a bad idea'.

Tus had to agree. He did not like the idea of Garsiv going into town in his current state. They both knew how dangerous it was to be alone and be recognized. Most people would just be surprised and bow to see a Prince in public. But news would travel fast and unfriendly elements would quickly surface and trouble would ensue. His old fear for his brother resurfaced and Tus went over everything in his mind trying to find a way to keep Garsiv safely in the palace. Bahadur could keep him safe but he was searching for Dastan. He couldn't go himself as it would just make things more dangerous to have both princes exposed.

Just as he was about to step out and say something he staggered back into the wall. The memory came to him of Dastan backing up and the flash as the sword swinging down to slice into his arm... and his scream. He could see into Dastan's blue eyes clearly and saw only betrayal, pain and sadness but not resentment. Tus realized he was as much to blame as Garsiv for making Dastan run. If anyone could find someone who didn't want to be found it was Garsiv. The boy was more determined than anyone else he knew when he set his mind to it.

Tus then felt a sharp wave go through him. He hadn't felt it since that night they flew across the desert to Avrat. If anything happened to Dastan because of his mistake it would be hard to take since he really did like the kid. He knew that given time he truly could come to love the boy as a brother. But if this mess somehow took Garsiv he would never forgive himself. Tus didn't care if Garsiv would be angry or not, he came out of the passage and walked straight to his brother.

Garsiv heard a latch click and looked up to see Tus walked toward him. He realized his brother had been hiding and likely overheard everything. "You can't change my mind, Tus. I started this and I will find him and bring him back alive. I swear I will not sit by and let someone else I'm supposed to protect die."

Garsiv was ready for a fight but as Tus got closer he could see acceptance in his blue eyes. Tus came right up to him and held him by the shoulders. "Be careful, brother. You and Father are still my whole world. I can't be without you. No crazy stunts. Stay low. Don't draw attention to yourself. Find our brother and bring him home _alive_, for our's and Father's sake."

Garsiv just nodded at everyone instruction Tus gave and looked into his brothers eyes. He saw trust and compassion mixed with fear, dread and anxiety. He just smiled and nodded as he pulled Tus into a hug. "Thank you for understanding, my brother. I _will_ be back, **with** Dastan, I promise."

Tus simply buried his face in his brother's shoulder and held him as long and as tightly as he could. They broke apart when Ayman came in with the change of clothes and bag of essentials Garsiv would need if was away a while.

"The bag contains, food, money, a blanket and a small dagger. You can't take your own weapons. Everyone will see the craftsman ship and no you don't belong. I have written some place to look for Bis and some hints to keep a low profile." He handed the bag to Garsiv, who grasped it. But when Ayman didn't release it, he looked at the boy who leveled a gaze on his master. "Please be careful. I would not wish to see you harmed."

Normally, Garsiv would be furious that a servant were so casual with their feelings. However after seeing Cora with Dastan he realized that their servants are close to them. In fact they know them better than anyone else and Ayman cared for him. Garsiv smiled and put his free hand on top of Ayman's. "I promise you both, I **will** be careful."

Tus and Ayman smiled as Garsiv went to change. He leaned closer to the prince and whispered. "I put the world out with some people I trust to keep an eye on him and pass word quickly to Bahadur to find him and keep him safe."

Tus breathed a sigh of relief and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Thank you, my friend."

Ayman smiled broadly to be called a friend of one of Persia's famous princes, especially their heir. "I'll tell Cora not to worry. Prince Dastan will be back here in no time."

Tus smiled. "I hope so." But he had a unnerving feeling that much was still to come before any possibility of a happy ending. He just hoped it would scare them all for life.

* * *

.

OK, so I was nice and no cliffie this time. We not as much of one anyway. *evil smile*

So we have Tus, Cora, Sharaman, Ayman and pretty much the whole palace freaked out and scared for Dastan and soon will find out Garsiv is gone too. Daddy isn't going to be pleased and will be doing some grounding eventually.

The timeline I'm going with is Dastan is 10 going on 11, which makes Garsiv 13 going on 14 and Tus would be 17. There are 3 years between my sister and brother and I so I did it with them too.

.

Great to see some new names on the review list and more alerts. I have my Shani8 back now but have lost kingelby.

Jtoasn: interesting is good LOL

TheSaga: it's good you like it there will be lots more

BellaCullen1789: *_watched people crawling up walls_* how's the view up there? Can you see the space station? The concert was great, I saw Celtic Woman. *thumbs up*

TOAS: hehe finding Dastan is going to very complicated, you'll see. YAY part 5 of Steps is up, bad Dastan going to sick again and freak out his brothers.

Lexer047: glad you like it

Talk-ape: I love my regulars, you guys rock. I like twisty, keeps it interesting

Pghj2005: I think you are correct *_evil mischievous smile_*

Ash: don't keep away, that's no fun, I like addicted, it means reviews LOL

Peititefilledusud: welcome and come again

Margirli13: is there any other way?

Jazas-art: welcome aboard. We'll see. Suspense is healthy, as is reviewing LOL

Shani8: you're back! *hugs* oh yes, Sharmy is gonna have fun later.


	8. Return Home

_Italics are memories._

Summary: Dastan returns home to his real family who take him in and treat his wound, but he's in really bad shape from infection.

.

Part 8  
Return Home

When he was safe distance from the palace Dastan sat against a crumbling stone wall covered by many baskets and ale barrels behind an old run-down inn. It was just after midday and the sun was starting its downward climb. Dastan's shoulder felt like it was on fire and his arm was no use to him at all. He took off his silk shirt and all the expensive clothes. He ripped one of the legs of his pants to make a bandage for his shoulder. He wrapped it as tightly as he could and had to bite his lip so hard he broke the skin to keep from screaming in agony. Finally it slowed the bleeding and he quickly covered the shiny fabric with his old white shirt and vest as he changed. He had to admit he liked the padding of his royal shoes better but he could climb better in these since he could feel the stone beneath him. He kept looking around to be sure no one had seen him or was sneaking up on him. He assumed the whole royal guard would be after by now and had to stay hidden.

He stuffed the new clothes deep into a barrel that was about to be burned and got to his feet with a slight case of vertigo. Without being able to climb he had to keep to the ground but stayed in the back alleys. Fortunately he knew the city like the back of his hand. He fell into an easy step in the familiar streets and felt much more at home here than he did in the luxurious palace. He avoided areas he knew would be trouble and looked for familiar faces. At this pace it would be late before he reached his section of the market.

Many things flashed through his mind as he walked. His comfortable talks with Tus and the caring in the Kings eyes as they talked had all seemed so real to him. Even Garsiv's resentment of having a nobody in the palace made sense. He'd thought after Garsiv helped him climb back onto the balcony that first night he was making some headway. He didn't hold Garsiv feelings against him, he could understand his point of view. He really missed Cora. She was his one constant in that other world. She held him when he was scared and laughed and tickled him when he was happy. He was sure she wasn't part of whatever the royals had planned.

Tus had taken Dastan under his wing and helping him with his studies. He'd confided things in Tus because he felt like he could trust him. He'd gotten good at reading people at a very young age. In his life if you couldn't quickly size someone up on street as friend or foe you didn't usually get another chance. Dastan could have sworn he'd been right that Tus was a good person. He could even see Garsiv was good by how protective of his family and his home he was. The King had such loving and compassionate eyes as he held Dastan's hand and explained things to him.

Dastan quickly looking up and around again to be sure he wasn't be followed.

"_You'll be safe here now Dastan. You don't need to keep looking over your shoulder anymore." Sharaman voice drifted into his mind and he almost cried._

"_You keep looking so suspicious and I'm going to pull a prank on you just to came you down, little one." Tus's smiling face and happy eyes drifted through his minds eye._

_Dastan laughed. "I think you might like that too much."_

_Tus smiled. "Ah, thinking is the essence of wisdom."_

"_No matter what, you'll always have me and the other servants here to look out for you. You can count on us." _Cora's voice made him smile as he shivered in the cool night air. He wished she was there to hug him now.

_The smile from the head cook in the kitchen the night he'd been caught sneaking down for a midnight snack of apples and juice. The wink from his horse riding instructor as he helped him onto the horses back and petted the animals mane to calm it. The impressed look from his combat trainer when Dastan skipped over him off a wall and got the drop on Garsiv in training. _

Dastan was a good judge of character and thinking back everything he saw and heard and felt told him he could trust these people. Even thought his natural instinct was to shy away from new people until he could read them properly. He thought there must have been something at work that would make the King choose him of all the boys in the city. He said it was because of his courage and daring and compassion for a friend in need. Dastan didn't think of it that way, he was helping Bis because they were family and he didn't deserve the punishment he would have gotten.

"Could they really have picked me out only because they wanted information? Was it all just lies to gain my trust?"

He didn't want to believe it, but Tus and Garsiv knew so much about Adil and Bis and the boys. He hadn't told anyone about the movement, not even Cora. Dastan had always advocated non-violence, just protect our own but don't engage. Bis agreed so Dastan was comfortable leaving him to take his place.

Dastan looked up and around again to see he was finally down to the marketplace. His home. Which meant that his friend already knew he was there as they had watchers all around the market as an early warning system. He was finding it hard to focus on his surroundings and the coming darkness made it harder to see things. He stumbled and went down on one knee hard. He tried to stifle his yell but a short burst made it passed his lips before he clamped his mouth shut and grabbed his shoulder. Blood had soaked through the bandage already and was running down his arm. He shivered again and hugged him as tightly as he could while he leaned against the post holding up a sign.

Suddenly, arms were around him, half pushing, half pulling him to the left. He was so exhausted and full of pain he barely put up a fight at first. Then he realized they might be palace guards come to finish the job they started with his shoulder. He put up a bigger fight and tried to free himself but they were to many and to strong. Then a hand grabbed one of his and held it tightly.

"Peace, Dastan, you are among friends. We will care for you, as always."

Dastan's head flew up and a smiled spread across his face. "Bis! Bis, you have no idea how happy I am to see you again."

"Not more than I am to see you. We have missed you terribly. Now, please, we must get out of the streets."

Dastan righted himself to walk alone but Bis refused to release his hand as they quickly ran towards their home. When they arrived Dastan stumbled to a halt against Bis and looked up at the opening in the rock wall and back at Bis. "I can't make it, my other arm is useless."

Bis's eyes flashed with anger and a brother's protectiveness. He quickly pulled the neckline of Dastan's shirt down and his eyes widened as they took in the bloody skin and bandage.

"My friend, what have they done to you? We will lower the ropes we use for the children and pull you up."

Dastan nodded and by the time the ropes were untangled and lower he found himself leaning heavily on his friend. Bis wrapped the ropes around his waist and took hold of Dastan as he looked up and nodded. A group of boys above pulled until they were both inside the abandoned building base.

Being partially collapsed, no one went near it for fear of injury. The boys left the outside looking terrible but had shored up the remaining walls, ceilings and floors. The base was out of sight on the second level, so if someone looked in below it would be nothing but ruins. They kept the fires to the section with two solid walls and someone had made a funnel so it seemed the smoke was coming out of the building next door. It wasn't big but was able to house twenty-four boys comfortably. They had drawn maps of the city and market on the walls to choose their locations for the following day. Since most of them worked for food as payment they had a good stock on shelves. They also had other things they needed in shelves they made.

As the boys pulled Bis and Dastan in through the opening they all crowded around happy to see their leaders. Bis quickly rolled off his back and got to his knees to examine his friend. He looked up at Firuz and pointed to a nearby fire.

"I need hot water and clean cloth. Dastan has been wounded, it needs to be cleaned and bandaged again quickly."

His friend was unconscious as Bis pushed Dastan's hair back from his face and put the back of his hand against his forehead. He pulled his hand away at the heat he felt. Dastan had a fever, an infection must have set in already. Bis frowned and quickly unwrapped the cloth. Once visible the skin was a bright red all around the cut. He cursed under his breath and quickly threw away the golden and red fabric. He looked up when the kettle of hot water and bunch of cloth arrived.

"Firuz, Naveed, Samir, Zaki I need you to hold him down while I clean this. It's going to hurt him but if the infection gets worse he'll die. Try to be gentle but hold him. Rahim I need something for him to bite down on."

The boys looked scared but followed Bis's orders. They positioned themselves on Dastan's arms and legs and held them down. Bis and Dastan weren't, by any means, the oldest of the group but they were most experienced and well organized. The other boys looked up to them greatly.

Rahim passed Bis the stick in a shaking hand. "Dastan won't die will he, Bis?"

Bis took the stick but let his hand wrap around Rahim's. "Not if we have anything to say about it."

The boy nodded and helped hold down their leader. Bis put one finger on the red skin to gauge its heat and frowned again. He was a gentle as he could be but he knew if it wasn't done right it wouldn't matter. He also knew Dastan would forgive him. Some of the smaller boys started to cry as Dastan screamed and thrashed. They hugged each other close and tried to look away. Unfortunately, in their lives, they had seen many tips of wounds inflected on them. It was never easy to watch but they formed a circle around the scene to lend as much support as possible.

Once it was over the boys were exhausted, Bis was shaking and Dastan was even more red from screaming. They all sat silently for a few moments. Then the younger boys came forward to touch Dastan in a token of giving him some of their strength to make him heal faster. It was a very quiet night as they sat around sharing stories of how Dastan had found each of them and brought them into the group. Bis never took his eyes off his friend. "Stay with us, my friend." Finally Bis slipped into a restless sleep himself, while still holding Dastan's hand.

* * *

.

Ok, so it's another somewhat short chapter, but I'm already a good ways into Garsiv's version for tomorrow night. So it's not all bad.

Poor little Dastan has a fever from infection but he's with his friends. Thatn's good.

As always, thanks to the reviewers, you guys are the fun part of posting stories.

Jtoasn: hey I fell in love with him a long time ago. That will likely be around part 10.

BellaCullen1789: Sharaman will have his moment of reprimand but that's a long ways off yet. And Garsiv is one of the reasons I loved the brother dynamic he's so unlikable at first then you fall for him and what made him mean before makes him interesting.

AtlantisGirl12: welcome to the party

Shadow: you gonna nail one of these down sometime? LOL This is what I always called you anyway. Yep that was the next chapter, but we needed to get Garsiv out of the palace first. And I love Garsiv and Tus scenes.

Pghj2005: yes I'm happy now, addicted is the only way to be. Oh yes torturing them both is fun and oh yeah he'll be using that dagger Ayman gave him. Lots of craziness coming

Talk-ape: ooww that sounds comfy LOL

Ash: chapter 10 LOL

Efica: welcome aboard with a really long review. Glad you decided you liked the story after reading more. I wanted him very overwhelmed in the first part, then as he got more comfortable he went back to his old nature. I totally agree that I like Tus being the wise one and Garsiv is the wildcard which makes him yummy too. Be glad to have you with us from now on.

Shani8: yay she's back. It's likely going to part 10 before they meet, but maybe the end of 9, not sure yet. I guess we'll see tomorrow night. Sharmy will have lots of fun with them.


	9. Love and Family

Summary: In his search for Dastan, Garsiv sees another type of family life when he's welcomed into Ayman's home.

.

Part 9  
Love and Family

.

.

Garsiv had made good time getting into the city from the palace. He didn't know if Tus would tell Father until the morning or not but kept out of sight as much as he could. He was going heavily from the map Ayman had made him of the city streets. He recognized some places from their royal rides and could get around easily enough. He wasn't surprised there were still a good amount of people out at this hour. Whenever he looked out of his window he could see activity at all hours.

He was, however, surprised to see the people huddled in small groups around tiny fires. He hadn't known there were this many homeless in Nasaf. They were cleared out of the streets whenever the King wrote through. Garsiv realized there was a lot about life out here he didn't know. It didn't disgust him, it actually made him feel sad for his people. He was fortunate enough to be born into wealth, where some of these people had little more than clothes on their backs. He planned to speak to his father about building some public housing to help. No wonder most the palace servants preferred lodgings in servants quarters. He shuddered to think that Ayman mother might live like this. He would try to get the boys family to move to the servants quarters.

Garsiv shook his head to dispel thoughts not related to his mission. He remembered Tus's instruction, "_Stay low. Don't draw attention to yourself._" Garsiv smiled at the open concern from his older brother. It was nothing less than what he was demand from Tus, if the situation were reverse. But it would never be reversed because it was his first duty to keep the future King safe, he'd never let Tus do something this crazy. He knew going into the town with no real knowledge of it or who he could trust or even who he was looking for. Fortunately he did learn stealth in his combat training and how to infiltrate an enemy stronghold without being discovered.

Garsiv looked up at the colourful evening sky. The sun had just ducked below the horizon leaving brilliant purples and deep burn orange colours behind. He had been keeping a slow pace knowing Dastan could move fast with such an injury. He kept looking around hoping to catch a glimpse behind a wall or curtain or huddled in a corner. But he had a good feeling he wouldn't find the boy until he got to the market. So he quicken his pace slightly to try to get there before the last light was gone.

As he reached the market he saw much of the same as in other parts of the city. People around small fires, talking, some singing to small children and other watching as their family slept. Garsiv made sure this image was embedded in his mind so he could describe it to his father and Tus when he returned.

Suddenly, Garsiv became aware of a presence behind him. His hand went to the small dagger on his belt. He listened to see where the person was behind him and to hear if they drew a sword. He waited thinking over his options. He was in the right place now to start looking for Dastan. Getting into a fight would make him a little to obvious and if Dastan had explained what happened to his friends they'd scatter. Also he couldn't just do nothing if they person planned to rob and kill him. He also didn't have Tus's silver tongue to talk his way out of trouble. He slowly drew the dagger but kept it close to his body so he could spin around armed.

"My Prince, my name is Jafar. I was instructed to help you find Prince Dastan." A hand came down on his shoulder as the man moved into Garsiv's line of sight.

"Jafar? Who sent you?"

"Ayman, my oldest friend. He sent word of what happened today and told me to keep you safe for the night. Then I will help you find Bis in the morning. He gave me a note to give you to prove myself."

The boy moved his hand to a pocket inside his shirt and Garsiv's hand tightened on the dagger. When the boy pulled a piece of parchment it relaxed a bit. He took the offered note and read it carefully. It did sound like something Ayman would do and it was the same style of writing as the note he'd seen Ayman write. Garsiv relaxed a bit but still didn't take his hand off the dagger.

"Our home is not far from here, I will guide you there." Jafar raised his right hand pointing down a street.

Garsiv shook his head. "No, I need to keep looking for Dastan as long as there's light. I know what a wound like that can be like. He may not have until morning if infection set in right away."

"I know enough about the practices of Adil to know they are like crows. They do not function well by dark. When the sun goes down they retreat to their base. Please, it will get cold soon, you will be more comfortable in our home. I will help you search tomorrow when you have rested. Ayman's sisters know the town well, they can help also."

Garsiv didn't want to admit it but he was getting tired. He decided to go with the boy but to keep an eye out for any deception. They walked for another fifteen minutes deeper into the town and finally arrived at a very small hut, made of barely more than twigs held together with aged glue. There were holes in the roof and the door looked like it had been smashed in several times and only minor repairs were done to rehang it. The thought again crossed his mind to have Ayman move his mother and sisters onto the palace grounds. The sheds they kept their tools in were more well made than most of these homes.

When he entered he saw a petite black haired woman with streaks of silver through her long wavy hair. There were 3 girls around the table ranging in age from six to twelve. One was playing with an orange cat, another sitting with a doll while her sister braided her hair. They were all very thin and as though sickness was common. Their clothes were light and wrinkled as if they slept in them also. The younger girls wore hand-me-downs from their oldest sister who wore a shortened dress that had likely belonged to her mother.

There was a fire burning in the hearth and Jafar moved over to it, signaling Garsiv to join him. The mother stood quickly when the prince entered and followed him with her eyes. When he was closer she bowed to the floor.

"We are most honoured to have your highness in my humble home. My name is Taraneh. If there is anything you need please ask."

Garsiv walked over and knelt before her putting a hand on her head. "It is my honour that you would have me. I will be no trouble to you this night and leave early to search. Please, this is your home, you should not be on the floor."

When she nodded he extended his hand to help her up. She wiped it off against her dress and gave it to the prince. He stood and helped her stand but she kept her eyes on the floor and was very nervous.

Garsiv could see her anxiety and wished to calm her. She was barely older than his own mother had been when she died. "Please, I do not stand on formality when a guest in another's home. You may look at me."

Taraneh didn't dare refuse a prince even if she was uneasy looking at him. She slowly raised her head and relaxed when she saw his smile. The girls looked less scared when they saw his smiled, also.

A gush of wind came in through a window blowing a whisp of Garsiv's hair into his face. He raised his hand to brush it away immediately Taraneh shied away moving closer to her children. Garsiv also saw Jafar quickly stand in front of the woman and her children to protect them. All this just for a raised hand, which Garsiv quickly lower and showed both his hands palm out in peace.

The group relaxed and Taraneh again looked at the floor. "I am sorry, your Highness. We did not mean to…"

"Please, I understand. Ayman and Dastan have told me enough of what life here is like for children and women. I am very sorry for it all. Please know, I would never hurt one of my Father's loyal people."

"Thank you, Prince Garsiv."

Garsiv felt a tug on his leg and looked down to see the smallest girl still holding her cat. "Would you like to pet Fuz? She likes everyone."

Taraneh moved to contain her daughter but Garsiv only smiled and knelt to eye level with the little girl. "I would love to. She is a very pretty cat."

"A man at the Inn was going to kill her for meowing when he stepped on her tail in his yard. We saved her and brought her home. She's going to have babies soon, see her big tummy?"

Garsiv laughed and pushed a piece of hair out of the little girls face with the hand not petting the small orange and black spotted cat. "Yes, I see that."

Taraneh shook her head. "I'm sorry, where are my manners." She pulled a chair over for Garsiv to sit on and knelt next to her daughter and the cat. "This is my youngest, Minau. Her name has fit her well, she is like a piece of heaven in our lives with her smile and kindness." She stood and walked to the two girls sitting at the table. "This is Yasmina, my next oldest and Lezlie my second born after Ayman."

The girl quickly stood when their mother nudged them and bowed for the prince. Garsiv nodded to each of them with a smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you all." He winked at Yamina and she giggled. "We have something in common. I'm the middle child of three boys now since Dastan has joined us."

Lezlie spoke with a happy smile. "I know Dastan. He is a very good climber and he always ran over our house when he was helping set up carts in the mornings."

"Yes, I've seen his climbing and jumping skills at the palace. He is very good."

Yasmina nodded. "He's the best in the city. That's why the other boys trust him to help them. He takes care of them all and make sure they get work so they can eat. He even brings food around to others when his friends have extra. He shared an apple with me one afternoon and told me about a dream he had to live somewhere he could have his own apple tree."

Garsiv smiled at the girls and up at their mother. "You're daughters are delightful."

Taraneh blushed and fixed her oldest hair and she smiled with a tear in her eyes. "Thank, your Highness."

Jafar bent to pet Fuz also and nodded to Garsiv. "We should get some rest. Morning will be here soon enough and Dastan's group starts at first light."

The oldest girls moved to a corner and laid on several bunched blankets. Taraneh moved to the back of the home and pulled Minau off the bed. "Please, you can have my bed, Prince Garsiv."

Minau looked up at her mother and a sound from Lezlie brought her quicly over to her sisters.

Garsiv looked at Jafar who was putting two chairs together to sleep on and shook his head. "No, this is your home. I will sleep her with Jafar. Enjoy your own bed." She started to object but he raised his hand and pulled to chairs together as Jafar had done. They all said good night to each other and went to sleep.

At some point in the night another person let themselves into the small home and found his assignment. Bahadur slipped in and set himself on the floor directly across from the exit so he could watch it and the prince. He didn't believe the location was safe so he would stay awake until morning. At one point in the night Jafar jumped and nearly woke everyone when he saw the strange man.

"It is alright, my name is Bahadur, I'm a royal guard from the palace sent to keep Prince Garsiv safe."

Jafar walked over to kneel next to the man and whispered. "Have you found where Bis and other boys are?"

"I'm not sure, I'll need someone who knows what they look like to confirm."

Jafar pointed to Yasmina. "She knows Bis and several of the other boys. I'm sure the other girls likely know them as well. But if we have to take one with us, Yasmina is best choice. She's learned to fight well for her size and strength and she's fast."

Bahadur nodded as he looked at the sleeping girl curled up with her older sister. He would keep her safe but having a girl with them troubled him. "She only needs to verify we have the right boys, then we bring her home. I won't be responsible for a little girl being injured."

"I have no problem with that plan, they're all like little sisters to me. I don't even like taking her for that simple thing."

The guard attention moved to Garsiv. "Was the Prince in good spirits when he went to sleep?"

Jafar looked confused but answered as best he could. "He seemed to be. He was talking with the sisters and petting the cat. He was very kind and compassionate. Why wouldn't he be?"

Bahadur almost raised an eyebrow at such a description of Garsiv. It was usually Tus who was described that way, not his brother. This boy Dastan, must have had a great influence on Garsiv already. He hoped the boy let himself change and become a nicer person, it would be good to see some of his former self.

"He has had, troubles, of late and I was wondering if they had carried through here. We need him alert and ready if we are to find Prince Dastan and return safely."

"I agree. This city isn't a safe place. I understand the Prince was injured. Was it serious?"

"I'm unsure, I didn't see much before he ran, but a sword went into his shoulder. I fear infection must have set in by now."

Jafar looked out the window to see the sky beginning to brighten. "It's nearly time the boys will be getting up. Is there anything else you need? I wish to help if I can."

"You can help best by caring for your sister and getting her home safe, then protecting them all until the danger has passed."

Jafar smiled at Yasmina being called his sister. He nodded and offered the chairs to Bahadur but he declined them so Jafar got comfortable again and rested knowing it was to late to sleep now.

* * *

.

OK, so we have Garsiv actually being a decent human being. Shocking isn't it, but you know that part of him is in there. It just took a cute equally messed up kid like Dastan to reawaken it. But I'm sorry to say our poor boy is in for some trouble still to come, so no happy endings yet for Dastan or Garsiv. But that just makes later even more fun.

Wow, I'm shocked next chapter is going to be 10. I haven't done a story this long in a while. But it's good to flex those writing talents. I still have 2 more big events planned after this initial adventure. Maybe make a trilogy instead of continuing this one, don't know. **What do you think? *points to little blue REVIEW link***

Ok, now for the reviews from last time:

Jtoasn: he will, but it won't be easy *evil grin*

Efcia: nope not to long. No there aren't girls IN the house, but there are girls in the group. They've been Dastan's family since he lost his mom. He's gonna have a bit of trouble with this little bug. Have fun on your 8 days trip, should have a few chapters to read when you get back.

Talk-ape: yeah it is isn't it LOL

BellaCullen1789: nope and sorta in that order. Yes they are nice little family, sad is good. He's the kind of person who would only remember the good. So how did the you-know-what go? *hugs*

Pghj2005: hehehehe the plan is working perrrrrfecttttlyyyy, lure them into a false sense of security and WHAM! LOL *evil bad guy laugh* Just wait for later.

Shadow: hey you're guess is as good as mine where this will go, it has a mind of it's own. I start out going one way and end up somewhere kinda close and other times TOTALLY off course, but it's a fun adventure. The house is awesome, it's the perfect club house place that only you and your friends would go near cause it's crazy dangerous. As for the guess, hmmm sorta partly right but switch it around.

Ash: poor Dastan, and the boys will need soon.

Well I'm off to continue with part 10, have a couple pages now. Reivew LOTS!


	10. Confrontations

Summary: Garsiv help Ayman's family. They find Dastan. Everything is good and then it all goes to pieces as the palace guards attack and people die.

Part 10  
Confrontations

.

In a little less than an hour the sky was ready for sun rise and the city was being to get busy. Everyone seemed to wake up about the same time. Jafar nudged Garsiv awake and pointed to Bahadur.

"I knew you'd find me soon enough."

"You are lucky I know this city so well, my Prince. It was unwise of you to come here alone. There are unsavoury elements here who would take advantage of your unguarded state."

"Well then I'm lucky you found me. Have you found Dastan?" Garsiv looked hopeful.

"I believe I may have, but I need confirmation before I will allow you out without protection."

Garsiv bristled. "I got here without protection; I'm sure I can walk a few streets away and see if we have the right place."

Bahadur frowned. "Your Father has ordered me to protect you with my life. I would not take the chance and you cannot override your father's wishes." Garsiv looked like a caged animal but didn't speak. Bahadur then smiled. "But since I know you'll just follow us anyway, may I ask that you at least stay close to me?"

Garsiv smiled and nodded. "I will, I promise."

"I will hold you to that, young prince. We must also take care to avoid the soldiers combing the city. They are like brutes and will not find him with force; we must be careful and observant."

As everyone got up for the morning they stared at the new arrival to their home. Bahadur nodded to the lady of the house and smiled at the curious expressions from the little girls. "I am Bahadur; I am here to protect Prince Garsiv." They all smiled and looked at Garsiv.

Jafar smirked as he walked over to Yasmina and looked at her mother. "May we borrow your daughter for a little while? Yasmina knows Bis and we need to be sure we have the right place. Will you help?"

Yasmina nodded but looked to her mother. Taraneh looked concerned and went to stand behind with her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Will she be in danger?"

The other girls looked as worried as their mother was Yasmina was fearless. Bahadur stepped up to get everyone's attention. "We will keep her safe and then we will bring her home where Jafar will guard you all until the princes are safely returned to the palace."

"I'll be alright, mother. I trust them and I can protect myself. Jafar is a good teacher."

Taraneh ruffled her daughter's hair. "You are more like your brother every day."

Minau looked up at Garsiv. "Why can't we live in the palace with Ayman? Then we could see him every day."

Taraneh shushed her youngest and looked nervously at the Prince. Garsiv smiled down at the little girl, but a flare of anger ran through him. If the family were willing to leave their home here why had they not been taken into the servants housing? "Let me talk to your mother for a moment." He waved Taraneh over to a vacant corner. "I don't see any reason why you couldn't come to stay with Ayman. If you want to leave here, you can come with us."

The woman put her hands to her face and nearly cried. "We stayed here first because this is where my husband grew up, but it is falling apart now. Ayman asked to have us moved to servant quarters but was turned down."

Garsiv's anger flared again. What other things did the royal family not know about their own city? Ayman was the servant of one of the princes; his family should be taken care of. His blood boiled to see such kind people living in such squalor. He pulled out a piece of parchment from his bag and a few seconds later gave it to Taraneh. "This note will ensure your passage. Pack whatever you wish to take and give this to the guards at the main gates. They will let you in or they will hear from me upon my return."

Taraneh melted in happiness and excitement and actually hugged Garsiv. "Oh thank you, Your Highness!" She went to her daughters and told them the news.

Jafar was smiling also as Garsiv walked over to him and Bahadur. "You made them very happy."

"You are welcome to join them. We could always use a strong hand in the stables or as a guard." He indicated Bahadur who just smiled and nodded.

"I'll keep it in mind. But we should be off. Yasmina will you still come with us?"

Lezlie nodded to her sister. "I'll pack your things, go and help them."

"I'm all yours." Yasmina smiled at the men. They quickly gathered their things and left hoping to get to the house before to many of the boys were up for the morning jobs.

* * *

.

"Stay close, both of you." Jafar and Bahadur flanked both sides of Garsiv and Yasmina to keep them safe but also trying to look casual and not draw attention. They moved further into the market and saw the merchants arriving to uncover their carts but it was mostly still quiet. Some boys were already around to help. They quickened their pace until they were standing across the square from a building that appeared to be mostly in shambles but had a fair amount of activity around it.

Garsiv felt a boy move by him carrying bandages and ingredients for something. Bahadur saw it also and looked to Yasmina. "Is that one of the boys you know?"

The little nine year old shook her head then poked it out to get a better view. "I don't see anyone here I know."

Jafar had disappeared a few moments ago and now returned. "Something is wrong; they're gathering kids for some kind of offensive. Word around the market is we're about to be flooded with soldiers from the palace."

Bahadur shook his head then looked at Garsiv. "As I said, they are brutes who care nothing of property or life in these parts. They must have decided to search for the Prince by raiding every house and cart until they find him."

Garsiv remembered the bandages and that Dastan would have fever. "Yasmina do you or your sisters know how to treat an infection?"

"Yes, Mother taught Lezlie and she showed me. Minau gets sick a lot since we don't have much food and she was hurt last year in a riot."

Garsiv had a plan. "If they are trying to care for Dastan's fever, they likely have told people what's going on. I can take Yasmina over there saying we're here to help. I'm the right age and some of them already know her."

Bahadur, Garsiv and Jafar discussed the plan but a few moments later the little girl pulled on Garsiv's sleeve. "That's Zaki! He's one of Bis's friends."

They watched the boy discretely move around the house and then jumped onto an overturned barrel, skipped off it and caught a rope let down half way from a small crack opening in the wall. He disappeared a moment later.

"We are in the right place." Garsiv showed happiness at being part of the way there. Now he needed to get in, find Dastan and get him out.

Jafar nudged the other men. "That is Rahim; I've seen him working with Bis and Dastan before. If we're going to try your plan he'd be the way in."

Garsiv looked down at Yasmina and she smiled up at him. "Let's go."

* * *

.

Inside the hideout the boys who had managed to get some sleep were waking up and getting ready for the day while some of the early raisers were already gone. Bis and the other boys helping Dastan were still in a circle around him. He looked just as flushed as last night but not much worse, which they assumed was good. Bis was still holding his friends hand as he touched his hand to Dastan's forehead.

"He's still very hot. I remember my mother telling me if someone stays too hot for too long it's very bad. Bring some more cool water over here."

Samir and Rahim were talking and came over to Bis. "We need someone who knows potions and healing. We need help, Bis. Zaki and some of the smaller ones are passing word to our supporters."

Bis looked concerned for a moment but nodded. "Alright, just be sure we can trust whoever answers. Make sure at least a few of us can vouch for them."

"Of course." Samir nodded and handed another container of water to Bis.

A commotion at the crack in the wall drew people's attention to Zaki returning. He quickly got to his feet and came right over to Bis. "We have a problem. The palace has sent the entire guard into the market. They were few in number yesterday and didn't find anything, so now they are sending everyone in force to search everywhere. We need to prepare."

Bis looked to Samir and Rahim and pointed to the plans on the wall at the far end of the room. "You know what to do. Follow the plan we worked out. Dastan approved them before he was taken, so it will work." Bis showed the others how to keep Dastan cool and waved Zaki over and the boy came down to his knees to be eye level with his leader. "Do we know why Dastan ran? He couldn't be held if he wanted out. So why did he stay so long just to run now? Something must have happened."

"All I know is things seemed fine for the last week and then yesterday morning something changed. One of our watchers saw him climb down the palace wall and run across the courtyard to the gates. The younger Prince came out of the palace and yelled something, followed by his brother and the King. The guards drew their swords and one slashed into Dastan's shoulder. He managed to run and kept away from the guards until later when he made his way back here."

"Garsiv…" Everyone looked down in surprise to see Dastan awake but the pain he was in was evident on his red face. Bis and Zaki leaned closer and he continued. "Garsiv and Tus… know… about Adil. Know you lead… now, Bis. Ran… to warn… you."

Another commotion at the crack drew some attention but almost everyone was intent on listening to Dastan's words.

Bis looked angry. "They brought you there just to get you to tell them about us?" Dastan nodded weakly but there was indecision in his eyes. "Did they order you harmed?"

He shrugged a shoulder to say he didn't know. "Don't know… what to believe. Thought they cared… don't know." Then he faded out again.

A shadow caused everyone look up to see a face they weren't familiar with but they knew the other. Bis saw Yasmina look at Dastan then started going through the herbs and supplies. Bis looked away from the new boy to the girl as she put some things on a table and started crushing them.

"Mina, is he with you?" Bis pointed to Garsiv.

"Yes, he helped me get here safely. I heard Dastan was hurt, I can help him. Lezlie taught me to make this to help Minau's arm when she fell last year. It should work for him too." Yasmina didn't look away from her work as she talked.

Bis looked to Garsiv and nodded. "Thank you, friend. Yasmina's family are good people. If you are a friend you are welcome here."

Garsiv nodded and knelt into the space the boys made for him beside Dastan. "He looks terrible. Has he said anything? Do you know what happened?"

Bis's eyes flashed with anger and his free hand clenched into a fist. Garsiv recognized the emotion well since he was so familiar with it. "We know enough. Dastan was betrayed by the royals. They pretended to care for him but were just using him to learn if Adil was a threat to them. They couldn't have held Dastan if he wanted out. He just learned the truth yesterday and they tried to kill him to keep him from warning us. Now the palace guards are about the storm the market searching for him to finish it."

All of the other boys drew small weapons and had determined looks on their faces. "But we will not let them have him. Dastan is our leader and our family, we will protect him. The princes will pay for their treachery if they dare come here. And the King is no better than those he fights to allow this."

This comment got Dastan's attention and he squeezed Bis's hand looking at his friend. "No… don't believe… King knew. He's a good… man, like my father… wouldn't allow it."

"So it was just the Princes who knew about us?" Bis asked trying to keep Dastan awake.

The tired boy shrugged again, he was getting a little stronger, it seemed. "Don't know. Tus was so kind before. He was welcoming and friendly, but… different that morning, as if he'd just learned of it."

"So it was the younger prince who ambushed you?" Rahim offered.

"Garsiv is troubled, like I was… remember Bis?" Bis nodded for him to continue. Dastan started but his face crumpled as a wave of pain hit him and a choked cry escaped his lips.

Garsiv looked to Dastan's face upon hearing his name. Then, like the boys, put a hand on Dastan's shoulder to help with the pain. Yasmina came over with a paste and Garsiv waved her down next to him placing a hand a protective hand on her shoulder and helping her lay out her work. He smiled to her in thanks and held back her hair while she looked at the wound.

Dastan recovered and looked over his friends in thanks before he tried again. "He suffered loss but didn't have you… to bring him back. I hoped I could… help him to trust again. He's not a bad person… his heart is there. He just forgot how to use it. Until now." Dastan looked at Garsiv's hand on Yasmina's shoulder with a smile.

Garsiv forgot his surroundings and spoke in answer. "You are wise beyond your years Dastan. Perhaps Father is correct and you are exactly what our family and the palace and the Empire needs. I'm sorry."

Dastan looked up at him waiting for more when several boys grabbed Garsiv from behind and hauled him up. Bis let go of Dastan's hand and stood drawing a dagger that he moved to Garsiv's throat. "YOU! You did this my brother!"

Garsiv's training took over and drew his own dagger deflecting the shot down away from him and pushing Bis back. He kept the weapon raised but stood still looking the other boy in the eyes. "I didn't mean to do anything to him. It was all a big misunderstanding and I'm sorry it went so far. He's my brother now too, Bis."

Dastan tried to sit up and get Bis's attention but wasn't strong enough so several boys helped him and Rahim let Dastan lean against him. "Bis, please! Let him talk. I left out of fear for you before I asked why."

"He won't tell you the truth! He's surrounded; he'll lie to save himself." Bis stepped forward again but Garsiv didn't move still having enough space to maneuver if he needed to.

"Bis, let him talk. I can tell if it's the truth. He's different now." Dastan seemed to look Garsiv over seeing something he hadn't before. He could see the scared look on Yasmina's face. Dastan realized when Garsiv jumped up he pulled the little girl behind him for protection.

Bis still was ready to gut the Prince if tried anything but trusted Dastan so he nodded for Garsiv to continue.

"Thank you, Dastan and Bis. You're right; I have seen things in the last day that have made me think. As you have made me think since you first came to us a week ago." He looked at Bis and the other boys still ready to strike and smiled.

"I know now why you protect each other so fiercely. I have seen the love you all share. I share it with my brother Tus and would do anything to protect him. I understand you've all known him longer, but we have come to care for Dastan too."

Samir spat as he stepped forward. "Then why did you betray him?"

Garsiv shook his head. "You're right that we couldn't keep him, not with how he climbs. He stayed because he wanted too, but he wasn't happy. I know it was largely my fault but since our first… incident I learned more about your life Dastan. I know Cora told you my story and when I heard yours I wondered if you could teach me to better like Bis helped you."

He looked at Bis now. "I thought if I could find his best friend and reunite you he would feel better. As I gathered information to find you, I learned of Adil and remembered reports my Father spoke of regarding you. I didn't know what to do so I asked Tus."

He looked back to Dastan. "He accidentally deceived me into asking you. He didn't mean to and he feels horrible about what happened, but that's his training. You know my temper and when you didn't answer… I don't know… things just changed."

"I remember you were shocked at Tus's actions. But I was scared for my friends so I reacted instead of letting you both explain."

"You didn't have any reason to trust us with something this important to you." Garsiv pointed at the group of boys Dastan protected and loved.

Rahim looked around Dastan to ask an obvious question. "Then why did you order your guards to attack Dastan. When he ran you could have just come here to explain yourself, like you are now."

"I called ahead for the guards to close the main gates but I didn't say to attack. The order changed as it passed through the men. When Tus and I got to the courtyard and saw Dastan surrounded by swords we ordered them to stop."

They all looked to Dastan who looked at the floor for a moment. "Yes, I remember that. You yelled and they stopped coming towards me."

"That's right, but one of them stumbled and you were hurt. When we heard you scream all Tus and I wanted was to run to you. But you were so fast. I'm truly sorry Dastan, please believe me."

The boys looked to Dastan but didn't seem convinced. Yasmina stepped out in front of Garsiv. He put an arm across her chest to push her back but she wiggled around it. "I can tell you he's been kind to my family. He stayed in our home last night and insisted on sleeping on a chair instead of our only bed. He was kind to us and played with Minau's cat. He even gave Mother a note to have us move into the palace so we can see Ayman every day. And not all the guards are mean; the one who stayed with us was nice."

Garsiv and Dastan were both pleased to see the boys were relaxing. But before they could finally decide whether to trust him a boy climbed through the crack and yelled. "Everyone scatter! The guards know we're here and they're coming with swords."

A second later several arrows flew through a large break in the wall and one landed only a hair away from Yasmina. Garsiv pulled her to his side and stepped against a wall but kept his dagger raised. Bis and several older boys turned to Garsiv as they raised their weapons again. "You lied! This was all just a distraction to give your guards time to move in on us."

"No, it's not true. I came here last night, as we told you. It is true the guards were sent to find Dastan but it's because we know he's wounded. We just want to take him back so the palace healers can help him. Let me talk to them."

Garsiv didn't wait for permission he went to the opening the arrows had come through and shouted. "Halt your attack! I am Prince Garsiv and I have found Prince Dastan. If you continue you will injure us. Stand down and release Bahadur; you are to follow his orders."

Down below, Bahadur pulled himself out of the grasp of several guards and glared at the captain who ordered the attack. "I told you the Princes were both in there. You could have killed them both. I order you to follow his instruction and lower your weapons. Your career will not be bettered like this, especially if you kill a Prince. Now see reason man!"

"I don't believe it." The man said to the other guard. He knew that rescuing the Princes would assure him a spot as a General in no time. "I demand to see the princes are safe or we fire again."

Garsiv turned and looked at Bis who nodded and pointed to the opening they came in and out of. "Go."

Garsiv saw several boys protectively encircle Yasmina next to the wall and ran to the crack. He grabbed a rope and climbed down. As he stepped out his eyes were filled with murder. "There are children in there; one is a nine year old girl!"

The captain waved to his men and they all lowered their weapons. Garsiv looked up and nodded. "It's alright, they're standing down. Send Yasmina down and we'll get Dastan the help he needs."

Some of the older boys came down first to see that it was safe. They saw the bows lowered and waved up to their friends. Slowly the smaller ones came down with Yasmina and the Bis helped Dastan to his feet and over to the ropes. They did the same move as before to get Dastan down since he couldn't use his arm. Once they were on the ground the last boy jumped to a rope and came down. But he hadn't put his dagger away very well and it fell to the ground right beside Garsiv and Dastan. A boy of five picked it up to pass it back when suddenly an arrow was launched hitting the boy in the chest. He fell against Dastan knocking him to the ground and then the archers were readying to fire again assuming their princes were in danger.

The captain again pushed Bahadur away and called. "Protect the Princes."

Bis and all the other boys drew their weapons again. Dastan and Garsiv both screamed at the same time. "NO!"

But it was too late. Garsiv instinctively stepped in front of Yasmina and Bis protected Dastan as the other boys created a circle around the important few in the center. Garsiv defended the children against his own palace guards who seemed to be out for blood no matter the cost. Arrows flew through the air and surprisingly the boys were able to deflect many of them but not all and some fell. Many other guards moved in with swords an attacked the older boys. Bis and his friends fought well and took up the swords dropped by the fallen guards.

Suddenly everyone heard a scream. "NO! Stop this!"

* * *

.

.

*evil grin* Yes, I did it again, another EVIL NASTY cliffie. What did someone say about me **not** being evil? LOL

*does happy dance* **WOOHOO chapter 10!** This is a TV show making it to the 100th episode. *pats self on back and drinks a chocolate milkshake*

**I would love to hear you theories on who screamed and why? **

The next 2 days are going to be busy so **IF** I get to update it will be short, so this was nice and long to make up for it.

.

And now to my wonderful, lovely reviews I love to hear from:

BellaCullen1789: yes we all know Garsiv CAN be nice he just don't like to. So now we got a little taste. Good to hear it all went well, safe trip home.

Pghj2005: well that's 1 vote for a trilogy. And did you say "wee" I'm sensing Scottish maybe?

Talk-ape: more drama is always exciting

Shadow: hehe I modeled the cat after my own, she's a total attention hog and she's even part Persian, so long orange fur EVERYWHERE! Of course they're friends, all story cats are friends. LOL So for the current guess: yes to part 1 but the next part got complicated, as you saw.

AtlantisGirl12: that's 2 votes for a trilogy

Ash: yes, he was nice because no one there knew him. Ayman's family is cute.

Beledi1113: welcome to the party. Thanks.

Shani8: welcome back girl. I missed you. YES, kitties are the cutest ever, I love mine. She even slept with me last night for the first time in days. She's figured out my room is the coolest.


	11. Aftermath

Chapter 11  
Aftermath

Things seemed to be going well. The guards had stepped down and were allowing the boys to leave the house. Dastan was on the ground and Yasmina and Bis were circling him. Garsiv stayed in front so the guards could see him and know everything was right. He couldn't believe the stupidity of these men and was surprised they worked at the palace. He believed the palace guards were trained much better than that which is why he found it hard to believe Dastan's stories before. But apparently there was a group that did everything Dastan and the children had described. He could see that his own man, Bahadur, was being shoved away and ignored by the cocky leader of this band of misfits. He would certainly be dealing with him and all the men he saw here today. One thing that did surprise him was Jafar was nowhere to be seen. He wondered if the guards had done something or if Bahadur had told him to run.

He saw Rahim jump to the rope to start down but as soon as he saw a flash he knew this was only the calm before the storm. A small knife fell from the boy's belt and landed not far from him. Before he could pick it up one of the smallest ones, no more than 5 got to it and held it up to the older boy as he jumped to the ground. Garsiv turned just in time to see an arrow flying at them. He tried to push the boy down but wasn't fast enough. He closed his eyes as he heard the thud when it made contact, missing the wide eyes of the boy a second before he fell and Dastan reaching his arms out to catch the boy. He saw Bis slide in beside him to protect Dastan and when he turned to scream at the archer he saw the others had raised their weapons again. His hand fell to the dagger Ayman had given him and moved to Bis's side, also covering Dastan and Yasmina behind. He looked at Bis as he held his small dagger and the two boys nodded a solemn understanding.

Garsiv saw everything as if it was in slow motion. The older boys push the smaller ones behind and created a semi-circle with their small daggers and knives drawn as they stared down the guards. Garsiv managed to catch Bahadur's eyes and saw him plead with the Prince to stand down and hide, even knowing he wouldn't. When Garsiv shook his head Bahadur struggled even harder against the men holding him until they hit him in the head to be rid of him. Both princes screamed for the guards to stop but their cry were unheard. Garsiv looked back over his shoulder to see Yasmina huddled close to Dastan's side shaking in fear as he met his brother's eyes and shook his head. Garsiv could only frown at his new brother and hoped they would both survive to really talk again. He saw dust being kicked up in the distance and could only pray it was help coming but the thought was lost as the arrows were let fly.

The boys were resourceful and were able to use pieces of wood, large stones and barrels to deflect the largest amount of arrows. Some of the smaller boys ran into the ruins so the rock wall would protect them. As a boy in the semi-circle fell the small ones would drag him into the ruins.

Seeing this was going to slowly the blood-thirsty captain ordered his men to move forward with their swords. This actually increased the odds for the street boys who knew how to fight in close quarters. Bis killed a guard and took up one of his swords and whistled as he threw the other to Garsiv. The loud clang of metal on metal echoed through the market and shortly there was a crowd of onlookers booing the guards and cheering the boys.

Bis and Garsiv were fighting back-to-back for the majority of the fight, refusing to move and allow their precious loved one to be further hurt. Garsiv was well trained in combat and saw Bis watched certain moves and then copied them; he was a very fast learner. Bis also surprised Garsiv with some very unorthodox methods that worked very well.

The dust in the distance came closer, even though Garsiv didn't dare look away to see, he knew who it was. Bis suddenly fell against Garsiv as a large guard attacked the boy. Garsiv flew around and drove his dagger into the man's chest, saving Bis. Unfortunately this left Garsiv open and an arrow embedded itself in his upper thigh. He gritted his teeth in pain but refused to cry out as he raised his sword to deflect another attack. Bis then repeated his action, flying behind the prince and driving his dagger a few feet away into the archer then raising his own sword.

A few moments later a flurry of dust and horses and colour and King Sharaman, Tus and the entire person royal guard in ornate golden uniforms arrived. It took them only a moment to size up the situation and when Tus saw Garsiv had been shot he dismounted and ran towards his brother as he screamed. "NO!"

Sharaman tried to stop his eldest son but fell a fingernail short of his sleeve. He waved a group of guards into follow Tus and protect Garsiv and Dastan. The King watched a little boy fall to the ground and his anger surged. The fighting continued and then he straightened to his full height in the saddle and moved into the fray. "Stop this!"

The commanding sound of the Kings voice caught everyone by surprise and slowly the fighting stopped. The guards looked around in shock to see the King and quickly bowed to the ground; as did the onlookers who had been tending fallen boys. Sharaman took in the carnage around them and couldn't believe his men had done this.

He dismounted and knelt beside the small 5 year old as he checked for life. His head bowed and he looked toward his sons. Tus was between Garsiv and Dastan, going back and forth looking at their wounds. He was calm in appearance but his father knew the 16 year old was screaming inside.

When Tus had come to him asking why the guards were sent to attack the market instead of help in the search he looked surprised. He had not ordered anything of the like. They went down to the command center in the guards housing unit and talked with the General in charge. He also had not ordered it but one of the stable boys told them of a group of rogue guards who made their own orders. They were always terrorizing the people of the city. The King asked why these men hadn't been reported and the servant said they had many times, but the General had done nothing. The older man had the good sense to shrink away from the King in shame. He ordered the General arrested and thrown in jail as he ordered everyone left to follow him and Tus into the town.

Sharaman waved over healers to help his sons and the boys and went to express his extreme displeasure to the captain. "You will explain yourself Captain. You have turned a simple rescue into a massacre. Where was your sense, man? These are boys, not trained soldiers; they were no real threat to you."

As the man tried to come up with a convincing lie to cover his blood-lust Bahadur finally awakened, nodded to the King, and moved over to help the princes.

* * *

.

Tus saw the scene of horror and was lost for a moment. Then he saw Garsiv shot in the leg with an arrow and the boy beside him kill the archer. His breath hitched in his chest as he saw Garsiv flinch and fall against the other boy. Fear, anger, dread and many other emotions ran through him as he screamed. "NO!"

He dismounted quickly and made for his brother. The rogue guards nearby had the sense to lower their weapons as they saw the crown prince appear. As Tus ran to Garsiv 5 guards with thick Persian shields stood in front to protect the injured. Seeing he was safe, Garsiv let himself fall to the ground next to Dastan. Tus looked over to see Dastan was unconscious and he fell to his knees between his brothers. He checked Dastan was still breathing and then put his hand on Garsiv leg to slow the bleeding.

"Garsiv are you alright besides this?" Tus's terrified eyes bore into his brother searching for pain.

Garsiv shook his head as he took a breath to calm himself from the adrenaline of the battle. "No."

"What happened here?"

"They came in shooting. An arrow landed a breath away from me and near killed the little girl." He indicated Yasmina who was quickly checking Dastan over and then crawled over to Garsiv. The little 9 year old pushed Tus's hand away and gently moved the fabric away from the arrow to see the wound clearly. Garsiv caught his brother's questioning looked and smiled as he explained. "She's a small but well trained healer; she managed a miracle last night and kept Dastan with us until the morning."

Tus looked at Dastan in greater concern as he touched the boy's forehead. "Were you able to explain our true intentions to him? Did he believe you? Was he angry?" Tus had so many questions. Things he was concerned he wouldn't be able to explain to Dastan if this had gone even more wrong.

"Yes, I was able to talk to him. He understands and no he wasn't angry as much as sad and disappointed. A look I do not hope to see in his eyes very often, he reminded me a great deal of you, brother." Garsiv laughed but then flinched as he jarred his leg.

"Easy, brother. Once Dastan is back at the palace he will be well, as will you."

Tus turned to Bis and nodded to the boy. "You must be Bis; I have heard much of you. Thank you for helping my brothers. I and my father are in your debt. Anything you wish is yours as our thank you."

"I'll keep that in mind, prince. But for now I would enjoy this arrow out of me."

Tus smiled at the humour and nodded. "And you will have it. You and all your wounded will return to the palace with us. You will see there that not everyone behaves as these monsters do. I give you my word, no harm will come to any of you and when you are healed you may return here, if you wish."

Bis looked at some of the other boys. Almost everyone was hurt in some way and everyone was lying on the ground being looked at by a healer. He looked back to Tus with eyes showing the concern of a true leader. "I will hold you to that also, prince."

Garsiv got Bis's attention. "You also have my promise of safe passage. After all, you did save the life of a prince. I value my life; so I will see you are cared for. "

"It's not me I'm concerned with, it's my family. Many are dead, other are wounded all because of a mistake. Forgive me if I can't take you all just at your words."

Garsiv looked down and raised a hand to keep Tus from defending his brother. "You're right."

A shadow drew their attention up to see Bahadur with a large bruise on his right cheek. "Then you also have my promise of safety for your group. I am the head of all guards inside the palace. You will all be well cared for."

Garsiv and Tus both nodded in thanks. Bahadur extended a hand to Tus helping him up and he helped Garsiv up. They brought carts to take the injured back to the palace.

While everyone was being loaded Garsiv grabbed Tus's sleeve. "Brother. How did you know about the attack?"

"A family from the market came to the palace and explained it. I overheard the servants talking and then spoke to the woman, Taraneh, and she told me the rest. About you staying with them and being Ayman's family. They fled the market when they saw the guards moving in with their weapons. The boy with them, Jafar, explained the guards plans and a servant told us of their appalling behavior."

Garsiv breathed a sigh of relief. So Jafar and Ayman's family were safe inside the palace. There would much to answer for in the days to come but right now all he cared about was getting Dastan treated and his brother and father out of this open space and back to safety. On the way back to the palace he finally let his exhausted boy rest and slowly closed his eyes letting the darkness take him.

* * *

.

.

Hey everyone. Sorry about the week between updates, this week was just crazy. I started to work on this many times but it never happened. I even lost a draft that was about 5 paragraphs, lost in somewhere on my computer.

We have a few new names on the list now. Good to see newbies and regulars alike.

Shadow: WOW, now that's a review. Well yes, you were right with the first guess. Gotta love Tus showing up. And it's mean your dad won't let you have a kitty, I love mine. I spent an hour yesterday cutting knots out of her fur; this humidity is not nice to long thick haired Persians. She's tried to pull them out herself but doesn't always get them so I cut them off. Don't know about a series, we'll work on the trilogy for now. That's 3 votes.

Pghj2005: so does that name mean something? And yes, I love psychotic guards and Sharmy is gonna have fun with them after Bahadur's report and what Garsiv saw. LOL It made me laugh when you said duck. And thanks for the nudge today.

BellaCullen1789: that's 4 votes for a trilogy. Well it's Tus and the King. I did consider Nizam but I'm saving him for later, he's off being evil somewhere.

Petitefilledusud: you're welcome

Talk-ape: yes they are

Ash: you're half right, we all know Tus by now and he can't stay away from his brother. That's 5 votes for a trilogy.

Lexer047: done LOL

Kaddielinn: yes Bis is protective of his friends. Aww we have another regular joining the gang.

Xxnuttynicxx: thanks and done

Shani8: yes necessary and fun and evil and sorry it took so long but we're back onboard now.


	12. Family in Many Forms

Summary: This is mostly from Sharaman's POV of happens and then the big reunion in Dastan's room where new friendships are cemented.

Chapter 12  
Family in Many Forms

As all the injured were transported to the palace to be cared for, King Sharaman was getting as much information as he could from Bahadur about the mornings events. He was shocked to hear the captain wouldn't listen even when Garsiv was standing a short distance away. The man had nothing in mind but the fight and even assaulted a superior to get it. When he spoke to the man he had seen the darkness of his soul and wondered how much pain and suffering he and his men had caused only to be protected by the seal of the palace.

It was true that carnage of the like happened in war when there was no other choice but to fight but this was far from that. This was a case of someone wanting a scene whether it was warranted or not. The King could not understand how some people could be so cold, especially to innocents like the children he had seen today. The ability to fight any enemy is a good trait in a soldier, but not when it is used in cruelty as it was today. Have spent a week with Dastan and seen the joy and love the boy was capable of made him wonder how many more there were like him living in such horrid conditions. He wished he could save them all but know that was not possible.

The guards and their leader were forced to walk the distance through the town tied behind horses. They were stripped of their uniforms and shirts to feel the heat of the midday sun as the people watched. It was important that the people see men like that acted alone and not with the royal blessing. They would all be put on trial and punished for their actions and the entire city would be able to see it. It was a small gesture but Sharaman hoped it was at least a partial apology to his people. He also was determined to put more money into improving the conditions of the poor after talking to Ayman's family and hearing Dastan's stories.

The King sped up to come along side the cart his sons were in and looked them over. The small girl tending to Dastan had fought to remain with her charges and even bit a guard's hand who tried to lift her away. Garsiv had ordered her released and put in the cart with them. She walked with the command of a noble over to one of the healers and listed the things she would need for the trip back. The man gave her what she asked for and offered to help but she declined with thanks and returned to friends. Sharaman smiled at the little girl's strength of will and bravery. He would see that Cora finds a nice place in the palace for her so she can continue to learn the art of the healers.

The King was pleased to see Tus relaxed and sitting quietly looking down on the boys before him. He had taken both of their hands while they lay unconscious. He could see many things going through his son's face and knew the weight he felt for letting any of it happen. Tus explained everything and assured his father he would see it sorted one way or the other. He would not allow them to lose Dastan now that he knew how much he truly cared for his new brother. Sharaman was also happy to hear Garsiv had finally warmed up to Dastan. He had seen nothing of the anger and resentment from before when Garsiv watched carefully as Yasmina worked. When they were loaded onto the cart, Garsiv inched closer so he was directly beside his new little brother right up until he passed out himself. Tus has jumped but Yasmina assured him Garsiv was just succumbing to the drug she gave to make him sleep while she removed the arrow and treated the wound.

As the King watched them now he could see many things had changed in a short period of time. His sons were finally getting along and he had come into some knowledge he should have known long ago. He had always trusted Nizam to keep and ear to the city and alert him if something like this every happened. But as he'd learned the General had not passed any reports on of how these men behaved, he realized short of visiting the town himself there was little chance Nizam would have heard. The former general would stand trial with the former captain and his foul men. Dastan would also be there to testify of the things he'd seen these men do.

Sharaman took in the small boy sitting by Dastan who hadn't taken his eyes off the prince since the trip started. It had to be the boy, Bis, his sons had told him they were trying to find. He was the reason this had all happened. He could see the loyalty the boy had for his best friend and was warmed that Dastan had such a good friend. And from what he'd witnessed in the town the King now knew the boys had a good reason to have created Adil to protect themselves. He planned a personal apology to them all but also a more personal talk with Bis.

When they finally passed the gates the majority of the household was out to greet them and help with the injured. Cora flew across the stonework to land beside the man unloading Dastan. He looked for to pale and was covered in sweat that plastered his hair to his small red face and he looked even smaller in the arms of the large man. Cora burst into tears seeing him in such a state. She followed behind the guard as he carried the youngest prince to his rooms where a healer was waiting and Sharaman had no doubt would be taking orders from Dastan's mini protector.

As Garsiv was carried to his rooms Tus was at his side the entire time and even took up residence in a comfortable chair refusing to leave until his brother told him too. Bahadur looked to the King to ask if he needed any more information and Sharaman shook his head waving the guard to follow the children in. The King himself oversaw the dreaded men put into a holding area they would not be able to escape from the view of the public who were encouraged to speak and throw whatever they liked.

The King told his advisors to deal with the paperwork while he went to check on his sons. He first went to Dastan's room to get a report on his condition and if they needed anything else. He found Bis and Cora on either side of the bed as Yasmina was on her knees beside his head patting him down with a cool rage to help with the fever. She was so small she barely took up any room on the oversized bed. Ever few moments should twist around to dose the cloth again and check on the mixture the healer was making for the wound.

"Be sure to put lots of this in, we don't want him to be in pain when he wakes up. I know what that's like." She handed the man a small pouch of something blue-green and subconsciously rubbed a long thin scare on her right calf that had just recently healed. Then she looked at Bis and down to his leg. "How is your leg? That arrow was in deep."

"I've had worse; I'll be ok, thanks 'Min." He smiled and let her look over the bandage again before she looked up to see the King watching them. Everyone looked startled but before they could move to bow to the King he raised his hand. "No need tonight."

The King came closer and nodded to Bis, Cora, the healer and Yasmina who all nodded back, then looked towards her leg. "How did you come by that, young one?"

Yasmina looked at Bis and Cora to see if it was alright to tell the King. Bis looked doubtful, but Sharaman understood his reservations, and was happy to see Cora nod yes. The little girl moved around Bis to the foot of the bed and stuck her leg out for the King to examine. "One of the bad guards was going to kill a cat that was big with kittens just for meowing when he stepped on her tail. I picked her up to protect her and started to run away when he threw a knife at me and it hit there. I knew how to treat it myself and my older sister Lezlie convinced mother to let us keep Fuz. Can we still keep her now that we're here with Ayman? She'll be no trouble; we can look after her and her kittens."

Sharaman smiled as he knelt down eye level with the girl. The eyes following his movements coming from Bis were not missed. He smiled and put a hand on her head. "Of course you can keep her here. You could even give the kittens to some of the other children in the palace. I'm sure a pet would be welcome."

Cora smiled and called over. "I'll take one when they are ready."

"You see, already one taken care of." Yasmina's smile was big enough to split her face in half and she hugged the King.

Bis jumped down and winched as his legs complained but he reached for the girl. "'Min! You can't do that, he's not just some common man you can talk to like before."

Yasmina pulled away but just looked at the King. "You don't like hugs?"

Sharaman raised a finger to touch her dirty little nose. "I love hugs. Your friend is just being careful and he is right to be from what I've seen now."

"You're going to take the mean guards away so they can't hurt us anymore?"

"Yes, I promise, they will never hurt any of you again." Yasmina smiled and hugged him again this time tighter then she returned to the bed.

Sharaman waved the healer over and the little girl was helped back up onto the bed by Bis. "How is he?"

"That little one is very skilled; she was able to keep the infection from spreading over the night and she kept it clean. The excursion from the town and the dust and dirt kicked around during the battle has made him worse. She had done well and with what I have given him now his breathing has improved but he is still very hot. There is little more we can do but keep the wound clean and prevent any further damage. I cannot saw when he will wake."

The King noticed the hint in the man's voice that there was a chance Dastan may not wake at all but choose to ignore it. He had not found this remarkable boy only to lose him so soon to something like this. And he knew Dastan was far stronger then this man was giving him credit for, he could not have survived so long on the streets otherwise.

"Do whatever you can for him and keep a constant vigil. I'm sure Yasmina will inform you if he needs anything else."

The man laughed. "She is very good now, with some training she could become one of our best. Will we be able to teach her?"

"Yes, if she agrees, you may begin her lessons as soon as Dastan begins his recovery. I believe you would have a fight getting her to leave him before."

"I believe you are correct, Your Majesty."

"Return to your work, please."

The man bowed and went back to his place beside Yasmina and she handed him the bowl she was crushing herbs in. "Here, you have bigger hands, you can do this faster. I'll put what we have on his shoulder."

Sharaman watched as she unwrapped Dastan's shoulder to see a terrible wound, but in his time in battles he had seen worse. The boy moved slightly as pain shot through his body but luckily he was still not awake. She and the other healer quickly went to work cleaning the wound and pulled out any foreign objects. Blood still flowed from it a deep red and he was glad Dastan could sleep through it. Bis's grip tightened several times as he held his friends hand rubbed his other hand up and down Dastan's arm. He whispered things into the prince's ear and they seemed to calm him.

When the wound was cleaned, treated and wrapped again everyone seemed to breathe a sigh of relief that Dastan was no longer in pain. After a few moments Sharaman touched Bis's shoulder and waved him aside.

He indicated Bis should sit and keep the pressure off his leg, he sat in a chair opposite the boy. "I still have not had the chance the thank you fully for your help and attention to my sons today. Garsiv does not turn his back on anyone in battle without trusting them first. You made a strong impression on him very quickly, which I can tell you, is no small feat. Then you proved his trust was well placed by saving his life even after you'd been injured yourself. You will make a fine warrior someday, Bis."

Bis smiled and nodded at the compliments. "Thank you. And I am glad that you do really care for Dastan. I know now that what we have seen of people from the palace was not the whole story. You have been kind and fair to us all. I see why Dastan stayed here."

Sharaman smiled. "I know you must still have your concerns and I assure you I want you to voice them to me, so I can help you resolve them. You saved the lives of two of my sons, there is nothing you could ask for that would not be granted."

Bis laughed and fidgeted a bit. "That's what Garsiv said. Everyone is offering me a reward when all I did was what I knew was right and helped my friends."

"That kind of selfless and forgiving spirit is what drew me to Dastan in the first place. Then as I got to know him better I saw all the wonderful things he has to offer. I realize that he was your family before I tried to make him mine and you are welcome here always. I would greatly like to have him stay with us."

Bis nodded and could see the genuine love in the older man's eyes. "I can see that you do care for him. While the decision is his, if he wishes to stay here, I will visit here a lot, to see old my friend and my new one. Garsiv is well trained; I even learned a few things from him. I glad we were able to see eye-to-eye in the end and I know he will take care of Dastan for me."

"I will, Bis, I assure you of that."

"We both will."

They all turned to see Garsiv just inside the door leaning heavily on Tus with Bahadur right behind them both. Sharaman quickly pulled his chair over for his son to sit in. He didn't bother admonishing the boy knowing how concerned he must be for Dastan.

Garsiv looked at his father with a grateful smile. "How is he?"

"They have cleaned and treated his shoulder again. He still has not awoken, which could be a blessing, with the amount of pain he would be in."

Garsiv swallowed hard and Tus's hand squeezed his shoulder in support. The only going through both of their minds was '_this is my fault_'.

Bis walked over to stand in front of the prince. "I know you feel responsible for this, but I can tell you Dastan doesn't blame you. He never holds a grudge, he believes they only weaken the soul and lead to sadness and resentment. You explained yourself last night and Dastan now knows the truth. If he didn't believe you he wouldn't have smiled, so please do not punish yourselves. He wouldn't want that and I don't want to see my new friend in pain."

Garsiv looked up in surprise at the title. "Friend?" Sharaman and Tus just smiled to each other.

"Well what else would you call people who fight back to back and save each other's lives and have at least one person in common we both love like a brother?" Bis extended his hand to Garsiv.

The prince looked at Bis for a few seconds longer then smiled and took his hand in a hearty shake. "Yes, I suppose you're right." Then with a more somber expression he said. "Thank you for trusting me and giving me the chance to tell my side of the story."

"You're welcome. Do you want me to help you over?"

Garsiv nodded and with the help of Tus and Bis managed to get back to his feet. They helped him over and he sat on the bed next to Dastan. He took the small boy's hand and leaned over his good shoulder to whisper in his ear. "You have a lot of people here who care for you, so you should wake up and talk to us all very soon. We miss you… little brother."

* * *

.

.

.

OK, so we're back with another part. Yes, I know it's been a week again, sorry but we all know what life can be like. I dropped a few hints in here, you could call them easter eggs like on DVD extras. See if you can spot them and figure out what they're about. Some are obvious, some will surprise you. My conspiracy theory girl will have a blast with this.

I'm coming to an end of this story, maybe the next part in fact. But the easter eggs will be addressed in the sequel. Yes, you heard right, I've decided to go ahead with the trilogy. We'll see what happens. I really can't wait for the DVD release so I can get LOADS of pictures and make a music video or 20. YouTube is a great site for those.

So on to the reviews, good to see all the regulars back.

Kaddielinn: well thank you. Think about what we know about unexpected evil in people that were thought to be good guys… who do you think turned these men?

BellaCullen1789: Bis, Garsiv and Dastan are a good team, as we see in the movie, it had to start somewhere. And Sharmy gets to kick some guard butt. Nizam is always doing something evil, we just don't know what.

Lexer047: thanks, action is fun

Xxnuttynicxx: like I said to Bella, we have a cute 3 way team there, and we WILL play with it more. Dastan HAD a family before, now he just has some new additions but he never forgot Bis.

Talk-ape: ahh very perceptive, of course he did.

Petitefilledusud: no prob

Shadow: oh yes there is plenty they crazies could do and WILL *evil laugh*

Pghj2005: ah, cool name. And you will love where we go with those crazies

Ash: well with the pace I'm writing at lately I MAY get this one done before the 2nd movie comes out LOL

Shani8: ooo I gave someone goosebumps? Sweet!


End file.
